Absurdas Conversaciones
by Kurisu89
Summary: EPÍLOGO YAOI. RuHana - HanaRu "Cómo una serie de conversaciones absurdas y otras no tanto pueden convertir una relación de rivalidad en algo más." *Este fic está publicado en otra página web bajo el seudónimo Sumomo.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Éste va a ser un fic de capítulos cortos. Pretende ser divertido y entretenido. No lo escribí de un tirón, así que seguramente apreciaréis una diferencia en el estilo narrativo correspondiente a las distintas etapas en las que lo escribí. Espero honestamente que le podáis dar una oportunidad. No es ninguna joya literaria, pero me ha costado mucho llegar a acabarlo y espero de todo corazón que os guste. Un abrazo. **Kurisu**.

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un miércoles de una tarde primaveral cuando los gritos en el pabellón de gimnasia del instituto Shohoku resonaban incansables entre las cuatro paredes de ese gran complejo. Dos jóvenes que casi un metro noventa discutían fervientemente como cada tarde. Uno era delgado y de tez blanca, con un cabello negro como la noche que cubría su mirada azul y felina, sobre un semblante frío y serio. El otro, en cambio, era fornido y de una tez morena, sus ojos marrones junto con su boca risueña y altanera le daban un semblante cálido y alegre mientras que su cabello, teñido de un color rojo como el fuego, lo hacían destacar aún más entre la multitud.

Ambos estaban en su tercer año de preparatoria y eran integrantes del equipo de básquetbol y como ya era costumbre en ese equipo cada tarde se enfrascaban en una discusión absurda y sin sentido, mientras los demás integrantes esperaban a que acabaran con la función.

La discusión de esa tarde se había centrado en el ensordecedor griterío que las animadoras del club de fans del pelirrojo causaban. Pero el pelirrojo, después de haber sufrido innumerables fracasos amorosos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de alardear de la fama que le había otorgado el ser nombrado capitán del equipo.

- _¿Por qué no cierras la maldita puerta de una vez?_ – Se quejó el moreno.

- _Porque yo soy el capitán y hago lo que me da la gana_. – le espetó con altanería.

- _Pues yo soy el subcapitán y no me da la gana tener que aguantar tanto griterío._ – le estaba crispando los nervios.

- _Lo que pasa es que estás celoso Kitsune. – _la sonrisa burlona en su rostro lo estaba desquiciando.

- _Como iba yo a estar celoso de un mono idiota como tú. No logro entender cómo te dieron el puesto de capitán. _– le faltaba poco para estamparle un balón en la cara.

- _¡Ahá! ¿¡Lo ves!? ¿Ves como estás celoso? – _empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, como era de costumbre.

- _Do'aho… _

- _¿Qué has dicho? – _como un resorte volvió a acercarse a él en actitud desafiante.

- _Debiste sobornar a Miyagi para que te diera el puesto… _ - no iba a recular por mucho que intentara matarlo con la mirada.

- _¡Estúpido Kitsune envidioso! El profesor Ansai estuvo de acuerdo. _– ese comentario lo había ofendido - _ ¡Cómo ibas a ser tú el capitán si ni siquiera hablas con tu madre!_

- _Y tú qué vas a saber, ¡imbécil! Soy mucho mejor que tú, no tengo porqué aguantar tus estupideces…_ - los dos se habían acercado peligrosamente al otro. Todo indicaba que si iba a desatar otra pelea.

- _¿¡Qué vas a ser tú mejor que el gran Tensai!? – _su mano ya estaba agarrando el cuello de la camiseta del moreno.

- _Disculpen Sempais… _- la voz de uno de sus compañeros de equipo los detuvo

- _¿¡QUÉ!? – _Gritaron los dos a la vez.

- _Deberíamos empezar el entrenamiento… - _acostumbrados a que ocasionalmente se enfrascaran en una pelea absurda habían aprendido a cortarlos cuando el profesor Ansai no estaba presente.

- _Ehmmm… Si, tienes razón. – _soltó a Rukawa y tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse - _Diles a todos que se reúnan, ahora empezamos. - _

- _Si capitán. – _La voz autoritaria de su capitán no daba pie a réplicas.

- _De esta te libras Kitsune, pero esto no va quedar así… _- desafiante se dio la vuelta para acercarse al grupo que se estaba formando a pie de pista.

- _Hmn… Do'aho…- _Murmuró.

- _Hey! ¿Alguien ha visto a Haruko?_ – la mánager llevaba unos cuantos días ausentándose.

El sonido del silbato dio por finalizado el entrenamiento. Sakuragi, ayudado por los chicos de primero, ponía orden en el gimnasio recogiendo los balones y otros materiales, mientras el resto se adentraba a rastras al vestuario.

- _¡Hanamichi tenemos que irnos! – _el amigo del pelirrojo lo llamaba desde la puerta del pabellón.

- _OK. Dame diez minutos. - _ le pasó la hoja del inventario a su compañero.

- _Te esperamos en la salida. _– gritó el amigo alejándose.

- _Chicos acabad de recoger los balones. Los encargados de limpiar la duela, ¡más os vale dejarla impoluta!_

- _¡Si capitán! – _unos chiquillos enclenques arrastraban las enormes mopas y los cubos llenos de agua.

- _Oye Kitusne! ¿Tú te quedas un rato más? _– no era la primera vez que se quedaba en un rincón encestando.

- _Si… _- nada bueno podía salir de la boca del pelirrojo a esas alturas.

- _Ok, entonces te encargarás de cerrar el gimnasio- _le dijo lanzándole las llaves del pabellón.

- _¿No se supone que eras tú el capitán? _– no quería andar haciéndole favores al Do'aho.

- _Y muy a tu pesar así es Kitsune, pero debido a mi gran generosidad decidí encomendarle una tarea al subcapitán, aunque si no te ves capaz de llevarla a cabo tú solito… Puedo pasar a ayudarte dentro de un rato -_ dijo sonriente, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al vestuario.

- _Do'aho… _ - Murmuró Rukawa lanzando con todas sus fuerzas un balón hacia dónde Sakuragi se dirigía, sin embargo este rebotó al chocar contra la puerta del vestuario que el pelirrojo había cerrado recién de un portazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 2**

Era tarde ya cuando la sonora y ronca voz del capitán del equipo acompañado de un fuerte silbido se dejó escuchar por todo el gimnasio anunciando el fin del entrenamiento.

- _Chicos por hoy ya es suficiente! Id al vestuario a cambiaros. _

Los chicos, haciendo caso de las órdenes del capitán, se marcharon agotados murmurando entre ellos lo duro que había sido el entrenamiento. Sakuragi, quién seguía en la pista recogiendo balones, se sorprendió al ver a Rukawa entre los demás jugadores dirigiéndose con ellos al vestuario. Normalmente éste siempre se quedaba a solas en el gimnasio entrenando por su cuenta.

- _¡Rukawa!_ – lo llamó sonriente - _¿Hoy no te quedas un rato más? _– le preguntó maliciosamente mientras empezaba a meter todos los balones que había esparcidos por la cancha en la cesta metálica, mientras que Rukawa, ante el llamado de Sakuragi, hizo acopio de su fama ignorando al altanero pelirrojo sin siquiera molestarse a mirarlo. Éste se limitó a levantar su mano derecha marcándole un tanto desapareciendo junto a los demás en el vestuario fastidiado.

Mientras Sakuragi seguía recogiendo el material, uno a uno habían ido saliendo todos los integrantes del equipo despidiéndose de él a la salida, de modo que cuando hubo acabado entró en el vestuario pensando que estaba solo desentonando una canción en inglés que ni él sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Debía reconocer que el entrenamiento de hoy había sido especialmente duro, pese a todo se sentía extrañamente contento.

- _¡Quieres callarte de una vez Do'aho!_ – Una voz que provenía de detrás de la hilera de casilleros le interrumpió su desentonada melodía.

- _¿Uh?¿Kitsune? –_extrañado por la inesperada compañía dio la vuelta al bloque de casilleros encontrándose a Rukawa sentando en un banquillo al fondo de la habitación cubriendo su cabeza con una toalla. - _¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido… -_ murmuró mientras se acercaba a él.

- _…_ - Estaba demasiado cansado como para sucumbir a sus estupideces.

- _Veo que estás agotado, eh!... – _se sentó a su lado percatándose de su arrítmico respirar - ¿_Ya no me hablas kitsune?_ – insistió al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte. -_ ¿sabes? Tienes muy poco fondo Kitsune, si sigues así no podrás ni aguantar el primer cuarto de partido…_

- _Hnm… _- No le había hecho mucha gracia ese último comentario.

- _No te enfades zorrito_ – le dijo dándole un ligero empujón con el hombro. – _Sabes que tengo razón, tendré que hablar con el profesor Ansai para empezar un entrenamiento más duro._

- _Do'aho… _- murmuró a la par que se levantaba y empezaba a despojarse de su sudada ropa de entrenamiento.

- _Oye Kitsune, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme 'Do'aho'? – _Rukawa lo miró un momento sorprendido arqueando una ceja.

- _¿Qué?- _preguntó confuso ante esa mirada.

- _…Cuando dejes tú de llamarme Kitsune._

- _Eh… - _se quedó callado cavilando unos segundos, pero su respuesta no tardó en llegar -_ Entonces olvídalo._

- _ Do'aho…_


	3. Chapter 3

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 3**

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes trimestrales, de modo que las actividades de los clubs habían visto reducidos sus horarios para facilitar horas de estudio a los alumnos. Sakuragi, pese a que se había propuesto mejorar sus notas, no conseguía concentrarse por mucho que se lo propusiera de modo que en un descuido de su madre, se escapó directo al pabellón deportivo del instituto.  
El ser capitán del equipo le proporcionaba ciertos privilegios, como el de poseer una copia de las llaves del gimnasio para poder acceder a él sin reparos y poder sumergirse en el manejo del balón cada vez que quería evadirse de sus propios pasamientos.

Estaba girando la llave de la puerta del gimnasio cuando contra todo pronóstico se dio cuenta que no podría entrenar solo como había planeado. El sonido del balón botando en la pista resonaba claramente en el interior.  
Supuestamente sólo él tenía una copia de la llave. ¿Quién se había atrevido a colarse sin su permiso?

De un golpe abrió la puerta enfurecido, pero no se esperaba encontrar a Rukawa sudando la gota gorda a punto de encestar un tiro de tres puntos, pese a que quizás esa era la opción más lógica.

- _¿Kitsune?¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no hay entrenamiento… _- Se le había pasado el enfado. La idea de entrenar con Rukawa no le molestaba tanto.

- _Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí_? – preguntó encestando el balón limpiamente.

- _Pues que voy a hacer ¡he venido a entrenar! –_ exclamó resaltando lo evidente.

- _Pues eso…_ - cogió el balón del suelo.

- _¿Cómo has entrado_? – le preguntó entrando de una vez dirigiéndose al banquillo para dejar allí sus cosas.

- _Abriendo la puerta_… - le respondió tranquilamente consiguiendo crispar sus nervios.

- _¡Estúpido Kitsune! ¿Cómo has abierto si sólo yo tengo las llaves? –_ gritó molesto robándole el balón de las manos.

- _Le pedí una copia al entrenador Ansai…_ - contestó tranquilamente mirando como el pelirrojo iba a efectuar un perfecto tiro de dos puntos desde la línea de tiro hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

- _¿¡QUÉ!_? – se giró molesto cuando vio que el balón rebotaba en el tablero.

- _¿A caso estás sordo? – _cogió el balón que voló directo a sus brazos.

- _¿Y por qué no me las pediste a mí?_

- _¿A caso me las ibas a dar?_ – preguntó resuelto botando el balón.

- _No…_ - ni se molestó en mentir.

Aparcando esa pequeña riña a un lado los dos empezaron a robarse el balón para hacer tiros a canasta, hasta que empezaron a marcarse y defender por la posesión del balón convirtiendo el que iba a ser un aburrido entrenamiento individual en un entretenido y productivo entrenamiento de dos.  
Tiro tras tiro el tiempo se les echó encima hasta que rápidamente pasó una hora desde que empezaron. Los dos estaban bastante agotados y el banquillo se les mostró tentador para poder descansar en él mientras recuperaban parte del líquido corporal perdido con una revitalizante bebida energética.  
Hanamichi era bien conocido por su incansable verborrea, y estando en silencio por tanto tiempo era un gran logro incluso para él, sin embargo viendo a su compañero de equipo tan cerca suyo no pudo más que encender su vena curiosa, y poco pudo ni quiso hacer para acallarla.

- _Oye Kitsune ¿tienes novia? – _sorprendió al moreno quien por poco se atraganta.

- _¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – _ le preguntó extrañado una vez se repuso.

- _Por curiosidad, como nunca se te ha visto saliendo con ninguna chica…_

- _Se podría decir lo mismo de ti… _- le respondió de vuelta viendo como los colores se le subían a las mejillas.

- _¡Cállate!_ – gritó sonrojado – _Lo mío es diferente, todas las chicas saben que soy demasiado bueno para ellas…_ - murmuró afligido.

- _¿Por eso todas te rechazan?_ – preguntó divertido.

- _¡Idiota!_ _Eso era antes, ahora tengo mi propio club de fans _ – se largó a reír nervioso viendo de soslayo como Rukawa lo miraba incrédulo.

- _Lo que tú digas_… - le contestó haciéndose el desentendido mientras entraba al vestuario seguido de un molesto pelirrojo murmurando bajezas. – _Estúpido kitsune apestoso._

Rukawa tenía el don de ignorar a Sakuragi hasta hacerle perder los estribos. Estaba en el lavabo del vestuario lavándose la cara con Sakuragi a su lado intentándole convencer de sus artes amatorias para el enamoramiento femenino, mientras él con su imperturbable temple lo ignoraba hasta la exasperación logrando que desistiera y lo imitara lavándose al igual que él el rostro de sudor.

Dejando a Sakuragi más tranquilo frente al espejo intentando modelar su corto cabello húmedo, Rukawa se sentó en uno de los banquillos cerca de los lavabos para dar un poco de descanso a sus adoloridos músculos. Parecía que Sakuragi se estaba entreteniendo jugando con su cabello, pero mal hizo Rukawa al pensar que el inquieto pelirrojo había saciado ya su curiosidad.

- _¿Cuál es tu tipo? – _finalmente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

- _¿Mi tipo? _– Rukawa no parecía entender a qué se refería.

- _Si, ya sabes…_ _¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?_ – especificó el chico haciendo caras frente al espejo.

- _…_ _Yo nunca dije que me gustaran las chicas… -_ se mordió la lengua con rabia por hablar de más.

Instantáneamente Sakuragi se largó a reír con ganas. A punto estuvo de soltarle un chiste malo sobre zorros apestosos, pero logró contenerse. – _Entonces, ¿qué te gusta?_ – le preguntó divertido volteando a verle.

- _…_ - Rukawa ciertamente no podía creer que incluso el pelirrojo le hubiera formulado una pregunta tan estúpida, de modo que guardándose la respuesta lo miró incrédulo con su ceja izquierda arqueada, dándole más énfasis a la mirada.

- _¿¡Qué!? – _preguntó el pelirrojo aturdido ante semejante mirada que no hacía más que hacerle sentir como un completo idiota, y así se sintió cuando lo logró entender. - _¡Oh! Claro… ¿En serio?_

- _Si Do'aho… - _Rukawa estaba por levantarse del banquillo y dar por finalizada la conversación, sin embargo el pelirrojo se le adelantó con otra pregunta que no pudo más que sorprenderle.

- _Y…_ _¿Por qué?_

- _¿Por qué?- _repitió la pregunta sorprendido.

- _Si…_ - afirmo rascándose la cabeza.

- _¡Y yo que sé! _– exclamó un tanto molesto levantándose de golpe - _¿A ti por qué te gustan las mujeres?_ – lo atacó ofendido.

- _¿Eh? P-Pues no lo sé… Porque son bonitas y… y huelen bien… _- un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- _¿Te gustan porque huelen bien? _– se cruzó de brazos mirándolo desafiante.

- _No sólo eso… - _se defendió – _Ya sabes, por sus, por sus pechos y sus…_ - decía a la vez que se sonrojaba y gesticulaba con sus manos. – S_us… Sus curvas… y…_

- _¿Sus curvas?_ – lo interrumpió - _ Ni que fueran carreteras… -_ rió divertido burlándose del bochorno del pelirrojo.

- _¡Cállate! _– gritó sonrojado – _Ahora te toca a ti… - _quería desviar la atención

- _Me toca, ¿qué? – _lo miró confundido.

- _Yo te expliqué porqué, ahora te toca a ti decirme… - _le contestó enfurruñado igual que un niño pequeño.

- _¿¡Y qué más!?_ – dio un paso hacia atrás –_ Vamos Do'aho… ¡Me gustan y ya!_ – se estaba acalorando.

- _Aah no, eso no me vale. _– sonrió malicioso cruzándose de brazos como antes lo hizo Rukawa – _Dime ¿qué tienen ellos que no tengan ellas?_

- _Pfff…. ¿Es necesario que te lo explique Do'aho? _– le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

- _¡Serás imbécil!_ – le espetó sonrojado hasta las cejas – _No me refería a eso…_

- _Bueno, contigo nunca se sabe… - _murmuró volviendo a sentarse en el banquillo esperando la reacción del pelirrojo a su provocación.

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

- _Nada, nada… - _ No valía la pena entrar en discusiones.

- _Me vas a contar ¿o qué? – _esta vez se sentó a su lado en el banquillo.

- _¿Sigues insistiendo?_ – murmuró fastidiado - _¿A qué viene tanta pregunta?_

- _Simple curiosidad… - _se encogió de hombros.

- _La curiosidad mató al gato. – _murmuró fastidiado.

- _¿Qué gato? _– no entendía de qué le estaba hablando.

- _De verdad que eres un Do'aho… - _murmuró apartándose el flequillo de la cara en un gesto de frustración.

- _Oye, no me cambies de tema y dime ya de una vez…_ - apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas lo miró feo no entendiendo las alusiones de su compañero.

- _Do'aho_… - murmuró cansado – _No hagas preguntas de las que te puedas arrepentir…_

- _¿Por qué dices eso? - _ afligido por las evasivas de Rukawa empezaba a temer que no le iba a contestar.

- _¿Seguro que quieres que te cuente?_ – Rukawa no paraba de asombrarse de la estúpida inocencia del pelirrojo.

- _Si… - _la curiosidad lo comía por dentro.

- _Bien – _resolvió inquieto apoyándose su espalda en la pared – _pues…_

- _… - _Hanamichi se acercó un poco más a él expectante.

- _…_

- …_ Y, ¿bien?_ – Sakuragi estaba impaciente.

- _¡Ni que fuera tan fácil! ¡Nosotros no tenemos curvas!_ – le espetó exasperado.

- _¡El gordito sí que tiene! – _divertido por su propia gracia se empezó a carcajear para la frustración de Rukawa.

- _Estúpido Do'aho…_ - enfurecido se puso en pie dirigiéndose a la salida del vestuario. – _No sé porque me molesto en perder el tiempo contigo…_

- _¿Qué? – _ocupado riéndose de sus propias gracias no comprendió lo que Rukawa dijo hasta que vio como éste se iba por la puerta. - _Espera Kitsune ¡no te vayas! –_ lo llamó saliendo disparado tras él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: **esta semana no podré actualizar con mucha frecuencia debido al trabajo, aún así espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo. Como siempre espero saber vuestras opiniones a través de los reviews. No sabéis cuánta falta me hacen ;P.

**kaomei: **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por el review! Realmente me hace falta el feedback ;-) Espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos!**  
**

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 4**

El pabellón de deportes se iba vaciando a medida que los integrantes del equipo de básquet salían de él para dirigirse a sus casas. Acababan de finalizar recientemente los exámenes, y una semana sin pisar el gimnasio parecía haber hecho mella en todos ellos dejándolos en un estado deplorable, apenas les sobraban energías para llegar a casa arrastrando los pies.

Incluso Hanamichi Sakuragi había caído rendido. Rukawa no podía dejar de sorprenderse con ese individuo, no había parado ni un solo minuto marcando el extenuante e incesable ritmo del entrenamiento, y ahora al entrar en el vestuario se lo encontraba sentado en una banqueta cabeceando. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Había oído por ahí que había conseguido aprobar todas las asignaturas. El profesor Ansai ya le había advertido a principios de curso que su puesto como capitán dependía de sus resultados académicos, y Sakuragi tomó buena nota de ello. Como resultado, el monstro de las energías inagotables había caído rendido en una banqueta del vestuario.

La estampa de un Sakuragi calladito y agotado despertaba cierta ternura, sin embargo Rukawa se debatía entre las ganas de venganza por los entrenamientos satánicos a los que los tenía acostumbrados el demonio pelirrojo, o evitar un enfrentamiento estúpido. Al fin y al cabo había pasado una semana y media desde la última vez que estuvieron a solas. No entendía muy bien porque le contó lo que le contó. Nunca se le pasó por la mente contarle su reciente descubrimiento sobre su sexualidad a nadie, se dijo a si mismo que la estupidez del pelirrojo era engañosa confiándose uno demasiado y diciendo cosas que no se deberían decir. Confiaba que como la última vez Sakuragi no le juzgara, sin embargo le preocupaba que cambiara de actitud.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, y sin ser consciente de ello cerró la taquilla de un portazo que lo sobresaltó incluso a él mismo.

- _Hmmm… ¡Mierda! Me he quedado dormido…_ - arrastraba las palabras Sakuragi acompañadas de un sonoro bostezo.

- _Mierda, eso digo yo_ – murmuró para sí mismo apoyando la frente en el taquillero.

- _Mmmh Kitsune, ¿Qué hora es?_

- _… No lo sé_

- _Bueno, si tú estás aquí no debe ser tan tarde… ¡Estoy reventado!_ – exclamó con energía para levantarse de la banqueta.

- _¡Qué novedad!_ – volvió a murmurar para sí mismo con sarcasmo.

- _¿Estás bien? _– hacía un rato que no se movía.

- _Si._ – despertó de su letargo despegando la frente de la taquilla.

- _¿Seguro?_ – se acercó hasta dónde él estaba para cerciorarse.

Rukawa lo ignoró con un gruñido y empezó a quitarse la ropa sudada. Sakuragi satisfecho con la respuesta lo imitó y se secó con una toalla el sudor del cuerpo para poder vestirse después.

- _Oi, kitsune… ¿tienes novio?_

Se le agrandaron los ojos como platos. ¡No podía ser que insistiera otra vez con lo mismo! En un gesto de desesperación se llevo las manos a la cabeza estrujando sus cabellos con los dedos.

- _Es que estuve pensando que es imposible que tengas novia si no te gustan las chicas, así que pensé… Pues igual tiene novio…_

Rukawa al escucharlo hablar levantó la mirada, para ver como Sakuragi convencido de que había hallado la lógica existencial lo miraba con expectativas de una respuesta.

- _¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? _– la estupidez del pelirrojo lo estaba exasperando.

- _No lo sé… Nunca he conocido a alguien… como tú, y… _- Respondió con sinceridad esperando que con eso le respondiera.

- … - Rukawa no daba crédito, la naturalidad con la que hablaba del tema como quien habla de caramelos lo exasperaba.

- _Y ¿bien?_ – no iba a darse por vencido.

- _… No_ – concedió al fin.

- _Y ¿eres tan popular con los tíos como con las tías? – _no se imaginaba cómo funcionaba todo aquello - _¿Se te ha declarado alguna vez un tío? –_ parecía que le divertía la situación.

- _¡Y yo qué sé!_ – tanta pregunta lo estaba agobiando.

- _Oye… - _repentinamente se puso rojo como un tomate - _¿Tú alguna vez has hecho… ?_ – lo miró totalmente avergonzado. - _ ¡Ya sabes!_

- _No. – _ contestó de manera contundente sin lugar a réplicas.

- _¿No?_ – parecía sorprendido.

- _No._

- _Entonces ¿cómo sabes que te gusta si no lo has probado? _– Rukawa se lo quedó mirando con la camiseta en la mano, a punto de ponérsela.

- _¿En serio?_ – no podía creer lo que tenía que aguantar.

- _¿!Qué¡?_ – Sakuragi se sorprendió por la cara agria que le puso el moreno.

- _¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no quiera hablar de estas cosas contigo?_ – Frustrado se puso la camiseta y empezó a quitarse las deportivas.

- _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _– preguntó con genuino pesar –_ ¡Puedes confiar en mí!_

- … -se puso los pantalones ignorando la cara compungida de Sakuragi.

- …

- _Y tú, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado?_ – tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – estaba confundido.

- _Do'aho… _- Buscando la voz de la paciencia formuló despacio - _Cuando te empalmas, ¿en qué piensas?_

- _¿Qué? – _un sonrojo volvió a cubrir su cara.

- _Contesta._ – se le acababa la paciencia.

- _P-Pues… _

- _¿En chicas? – _ayudó.

- _Supongo que sí… Ya sabes… _- avergonzado evitó responder - _ ¿Por qué?_

- _¡Argh! ¿A caso no lo pillas? –_ se puso su mochila de deporte sobre el hombro. -_ ¿Quieres que te lo escriba?_

- _¿Qué? –_ realmente no entendía lo que le quería decir.

- _Si las tías no me ponen, ¿por qué se te ocurre que me pueda empalmar yo? _– intentaba ser razonable con el pelirrojo, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

- … - Una pequeña sonrisa asomó sus labios – _Iba a decir en zorros pero…_

- … - decir que lo mató con la mirada sería quedarse corto. Dio un sonoro portazo con la puerta de la taquilla y salió del vestuario, dejando atrás al pelirrojo que aún se reía de su propio chiste.

- _¡No! ¡No te vayas!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora: ¡**Muchísimas gracias Shadir y kaomei por vuestros comentarios! No sabéis cuánta falta me hacen, no dejéis de transmitirme vuestras opiniones ;-) Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

**kaomei:** ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Es cierto que no recibir a penas reviews se hace duro, pero aún así tengo la determinación de publicar el fic entero, aunque solo vosotras me escribáis :P  
Slam Dunk es también mi fandom favorito, y de hecho es el único que leo, por eso entiendo muy bien tu frustración. Tepuedo garantizar, aunque ya sé que las palabras de las lleva el viento, que este fic lo voy a terminar, porque de hecho me prometí a mi misma no publicarlo hasta tenerlo acabado de antemano, y así ha sido :P No lo subo de golpe porque no tengo tanto tiempo y porque me interesan muchísimo vuestras opiniones, de no ser así no lo habría escrito desde un principio ;-)  
¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad! Tus ánimos son necesarios y bien recibidos :P

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 5**

Sakuragi había mandado a todo el equipo a correr dos vueltas al campo de fútbol del instituto para finalizar el entrenamiento mientras él y Rukawa se tomaban la licencia de ir antes a cambiarse en el vestuario.

Pese a la sorpresa inicial, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y acatando las órdenes del capitán todos salieron trotando del gimnasio en fila.

Rukawa siguió en silencio a Sakuragi hasta el vestuario. Lo estuvo observando durante todo el entrenamiento, y definitivamente esa tarde estaba más raro que de costumbre. Rukawa concluyó que la presencia de Haruko Akagi, la mánager del equipo, fue lo que afectó el ánimo del pelirrojo. La morocha se había ausentado durante dos semanas en los entrenamientos, y hoy había vuelto a aparecer.

Rukawa sabía que el pelirrojo estaba algo colado por la muchacha, pero le daba la impresión de que ese año se le había pasado un poco el enamoramiento. Aún así cada vez que la veía se le iluminaba la cara con su sonrisa y siempre la colmaba de atención. No entendía que había ocurrido esa tarde para que el pelirrojo cambiara tan drásticamente de actitud.

Cuando entró en el vestuario Sakuragi estaba frente a la pila limpiándose la cara de sudor. Rukawa sin dirigirle la palabra cogió su bolsa de deporte, se sentó en una banqueta y sacó una botella de agua para beber tranquilamente de ella.

Sakuragi miraba a través del reflejo del espejo los movimientos de Rukawa. Cogió una toalla para secarse y se acercó hasta él para sentarse a su lado en la banqueta.

Rukawa, quien todavía sostenía la botella de agua en su boca se lo quedó mirando. Suponía que si lo había librado de correr era porque quería hablar con él.

Sakuragi, mirando al suelo, suspiró. Parecía no animarse a hablar.

- _Kitsune…_

- … - Rukawa con los mofletes hinchados, llenos de agua, lo miró para animarlo a que continuara hablando.

- _¿Te parezco atractivo?_ – lo dijo de golpe mirándolo con una mirada apenada.

Rukawa no supo si escupir el agua que retenía en la boca o tragársela, y con la confusión se le fue por mal camino. Empezó a toser sin parar y se le subió la sangre a la cara poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Sakuragi preocupado por su compañero empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

- _¿Estás bien kitsune?_ – preguntaba con sincera preocupación, sin cesar las palmaditas en la espalda.

Rukawa frustrado por no poder hablar se levantó de golpe alejándose de la insistente mano del pelirrojo.

- _Se puede saber… _- pausó para tomar aire - _¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta?_

La estupidez del pelirrojo le estaba costando la vida, él se preocupaba por él y el muy imbécil le salía con estupideces.

- … - No esperaba que Rukawa se cabreara de esa manera.

- _¡No entiendo a que vienen tantas preguntas!_ – explotó ante el mutismo del pelirrojo - _¿Soy tu nueva distracción?_

- _¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? Pensé que igual tú sabrías decirme… _

- … - La franqueza con la que hablaba el pelirrojo era totalmente desconcertante, pensaba que el pelirrojo tenía algún problema, y ahora le salía con estas tonterías. – _No dejas de hacerme preguntas raras, si tanto te aburres vete con tus amigos._ – dio por finalizada la conversación, recogió su bolsa y empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

- _¡Estúpido Kitsune antipático! _– gritó molesto el pelirrojo, no entendía la actitud de su compañero.

Al igual que él, empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo poco tiempo pasó hasta que el pelirrojo volviera a insistir. Pareciera que las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza superaban cualquier riña tonta.

- _¡Vamos Kitsune!_ – en un tono de suplica - _¿Te parezco atractivo?_ – Siguió insistiendo ante la atónita mirada del moreno – _Ya sé que sí, y que si dices que no es que tienes un grave problema de vista, pero… A veces este Tensai duda de si mismo… _- ignorando su reacción, el pelirrojo se sentó en la banqueta que había al lado de Rukawa.

- _…_ - Rukawa no daba crédito. El pelirrojo parecía estar realmente preocupado por ese asunto. - _¿Qué te pasa?_ – preguntó finalmente dándose por vencido sentándose a su lado.

- _Ya sé que tanta belleza debe ser intimidante, pero_…

- _¿Qué te pasa? – _Volvió a preguntar con pesadez.

- _Es solo… ¿Cómo puede ser que de 51 chicas a ninguna sola le gustara?_

- _…-_ sorprendido por tal revelación no supo qué contestar.

- _… - _Sakuragi lo miró suplicante de una respuesta.

- _Puede que todas las chicas en las que te fijaste ya les gustara otra persona…_

- _Si, puede ser… Pero ahora con Haruko… Es la única chica que ha mostrado un mínimo interés por mí, y aún así ¡está enamorada de un tío que encima es gay!_ – había frustración en su mirada.

- _…_ - Sabiendo que se refería a él, no sabía que intenciones tenía con ese comentario, y su mirada se lo hizo saber.

- _No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni se lo voy a decir_… - lo quiso tranquilizar – _Es sólo que… Dice estar tan enamorada de ti y no sabe absolutamente nada de ti.-_ Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento reflexionando sobre la situación.

- _Es muy fácil juzgar a la gente y dejarse llevar por las apariencias…_

- _… - _Sakuragi no dijo nada, dejando que el moreno se explayara un poco más.

- _De esta Haruko ¿Qué te gusta de ella? Es decir, ¿Qué sabes de ella? A parte de que le gusta el básquet y que es la hermana del ex-capitán._ – Rukawa le dejó tiempo para que reflexionara.

- _Pues… No sé, ¿A qué te refieres? _– nunca se había planteado esas cosas.

- _Pues… ¿Sabes si le gusta cocinar? ¿Sabes qué tipo de música escucha? ¿Sabes qué carrera quiere estudiar? ¿Qué tipo de persona es fuera del instituto?_

- _Mmmh… No exactamente_. – Sonrojado se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

- _Ves Do'aho. Es muy fácil enamorarse de la imagen que tenemos de una persona. Tú tienes la imagen de una chica mona, dulce y encantadora, pero igual si la conoces resulta ser una zorra posesiva y manipuladora…_

- _¡Kitsune! –_ escandalizado por las últimas palabras del moreno.

- _¿Qué? Podría ser así… - _se defendió de la mirada acusadora del pelirrojo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sakuragi parecía reflexionar seriamente sobre el asunto.

- _Oye…_

- _¿Hm? _– Sakuragi lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- _¿Te importaría mucho si se supiera? _– lo miraba con una seriedad inusual.

- _No lo sé… -_ No era algo que se hubiera planteado.

- _…_

- _Supongo que… No me beneficiaria en nada que se supiera, además no quiero tener que dar explicaciones por quién soy. _

- _Bueno…_ _En cualquier caso puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Mis labios están sellados._ – esa sonrisa encandiladora logró transmitirle cierta confianza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones así que, por favor, no dudéis en dejarme algún review, ¡please!

Muchísimas gracias **Akane Mitsui** y a **Shadir** por vuestros reviews. Tengo ganas de saber qué os parece éste capítulo ;D Espero que os guste. ¡Un abrazo!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 6**

Estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar a la terraza del instituto después de haber fracasado en la cafetería en su intento de conseguir su sándwich favorito. Lo había estado observando en días anteriores y sabía que lo encontraría en la terraza comiendo solo, e intuía que en esta ocasión también lo encontraría allí.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la terraza la abrió de golpe y mirando de un lado a otro para encontrar a quién estaba buscando. Su respiración era agitada y tenía el rostro cubierto en sudor del esfuerzo que le supuso subir los tres pisos a toda velocidad.

- _¡Fuah! ¡Kitsune! ¡No veas cómo está la cafetería! – _con entusiasmo se dirigió al moreno que estaba sentado en el suelo de cara al sol con la espalda apoyada en la pared que daba acceso a las escaleras, quien apenas se inmutó ante la presencia más que inusual del pelirrojo. – _La gente se vuelve loca cuando tiene hambre._ – Seguía el pelirrojo con su perorata mientras se agachaba frente al moreno que parecía haberse resignado a tener que compartir espacio con su compañero de equipo.

- _¡Kitsune! ¿Cómo has conseguido uno de esos? – _gritó indignado señalando el sándwich que el moreno sostenía en la mano – _Cuando he llegado a la cafetería ya se habían agotado – _lloriqueó.

- _El profesor me ha echado de clase por quedarme dormido y cuando he ido a la cafetería todavía no había nadie. – _explicaba Rukawa mientras le pegaba un bocado al susodicho sándwich sin apartar la mirada de su compañero como regocijándose del bocado.

- _…_ - Sakuragi se relamía los labios mientras miraba como el otro arrancaba otro mordisco con los dientes. – _Kitsune, te lo suplico. ¡Dame un mordisquito, uno chiquitito!_ – gesticulaba con las manos.

- _… - _Rukawa lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sopesando la posibilidad. – _No._

- _Vamos Kitsune, ¡porfa! ¡Solo un mordisco chiquitito!_ – suplica apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de Rukawa.

- _Hmmm… - _saboreaba el bocado anterior.

Hanamichi al verlo vacilar lo agarró de la mano para acercarse el sándwich a la boca y pegarle un generoso mordisco. Seguía sujetando la mano del moreno al masticar el manjar mientras le mantenía la mirada. Rukawa lo observaba impasible sin gesto alguno de reproche o sorpresa, mientras se relamía inconscientemente los labios.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un largo minuto sin que ninguno dijera palabra o tuviera intención de atacar la comida de nuevo.

- _¿Por qué tienes los ojos azules? _ – se animó a preguntar al fin soltando la mano del moreno y sentándose a su lado, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- _Herencia materna…_ - contestó escuetamente mientras observaba como el pelirrojo sacaba una caja con el almuerzo y unos palillos.

El pelirrojo ante tan escueta respuesta lo miró animándolo a explayarse un poco más.

- _El padre de mi madre es americano…_ - explicó.

- _¿Tu abuelo?_

- _Si…_

- _¿Cuál es el apellido de tu madre? –_ le picaba la curiosidad.

- _Stevens._ – Poca gente sabía eso.

- _Ahmmm… ¿Y se te da bien el inglés?_

- _No tanto como me gustaría. Mi madre nunca me ha hablado en inglés y no veo tan a menudo a mi abuelo._ – enfurruñado fruncía el ceño lamentándose.

- _Hmmm… - _murmuró satisfecho con la respuesta mientras engullía lo que había en su fiambrera.

- _…_ _¿Tu pelo? - _ se animó a preguntar el moreno.

- _Es teñido –_ sonrió al contestar - _¿Te gusta?_

- _Te queda bien…_

- _Tus ojos son bonitos… - _se sonrojó.

Después del intercambio de halagos a los dos pareció invadirles la vergüenza y quedaron en silencio comiendo.

- _Oye… -_ al moreno parecía intrigarle algo - _¿Cómo consigues para que nunca se te vean las raíces? _– Preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Se largó a reír ante semejante pregunta. – _Mi tío tiene una barbería/peluquería y él fue el que experimentó conmigo cuando era un crío. Me paso cada 2 semanas para que me repase_.

Rukawa se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. No se esperaba que él fuera el tipo de persona que se preocupa de esa manera por su imagen.

- _Voy allí porque me lo hace gratis. Si me lo tuviera que hacer yo mi madre no me compraría ni loca el tinte _– reía ante la cara de estupefacción del moreno que parecía no creer lo que le decía – _Siempre se pelea con mi tío por eso. Quizá debería volver a dejármelo natural. Ya ni me acuerdo de cómo me veo con el pelo castaño – _se pasaba la mano por su corto cabello pensativo.

El pelirrojo salió de su ensimismamiento levantando la mirada para encontrase con la de Rukawa.

- _Tienes un trozo de… - _murmuró Sakuragi mientras alzaba la mano para acercarla a la comisura de los labios de Rukawa, dónde había quedado un pequeño trozo de comida. Sin pensarlo lo cogió y se lo llevó a la boca bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente después de aquel extraño acontecimiento, mirada que al pelirrojo se le hizo incómoda y quiso evitar.

- _¿Quieres un trozo de bollo? _– pregunto rebuscando en la bolsa que traía intentando con ello distraerse de esa extraña incomodidad que lo invadía.

- _¿De qué es?_ – le seguía el juego el moreno.

- _De chocolate…_

- _Bien, me encanta el chocolate…_ - se relamía los labios anticipándolo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la autora: **Muchísimas gracias a **Akane Mitsui** y a **Axya** por vuestros reviews. Se agradece muchísimo el apoyo. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado.

No dejéis de dejar vuestros comentarios, ¡por favor! :D

¡Un abrazo enorme a todos! ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Axya**: Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic a pesar de que se tomen su tiempo en avanzar :P Particularmente me gusta que se dejen llevar, ya veremos si lo consigo ;D ¡Espero leerte pronto! ¡Muchas gracias y Feliz Navidad!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 7**

Acababa de llegar a la terraza del instituto y como siempre ésta estaba vacía. En la última semana alguien se auto-invitó a compartir la comida con él, y sin ser consciente de ello ahora se encontraba esperando a que llegara.

Como de costumbre, se sentó en el suelo de cara al sol apoyando la espalda en la pared que daba a las escaleras dejando su bolsa con el almuerzo a un lado, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera un descabellado pelirrojo de metro noventa por la puerta.

Se estaba quedando dormido al sol, cuando unos murmullos provenientes de la escalera lo despertaron. Pareciera que su compañero estuviera hablando solo. Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del moreno, no pudo evitar pensar que lo inevitable había ocurrido, el Do'aho se había vuelto loco, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al ver como el pelirrojo aparecía en la terraza jalando del brazo a un muchachito que parecía estar asustado.

Sakuragi ignoraba la presencia de Rukawa y seguía hablando con el muchacho. Un chico menudito y delgadito que parecía estar aterrorizado. Daba la impresión de que Sakuragi intentaba convencerlo de algo sin embargo éste no parecía estar muy convencido.

Rukawa se estaba empezando a impacientar, no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que hablaban porque por alguna extraña razón estaban susurrando y toda esta situación le daba mala espina.

Por fin Sakuragi encaró al moreno, y con una gran sonrisa se acercó hasta donde él estaba dejando al chico atrás al lado de la puerta, que nervioso como estaba no paraba de girar sobre si mismo de un lado a otro.

- _¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –_ preguntó molesto Rukawa al tener al pelirrojo en frente.

- _¿Podrías venir un momento?_ – ignoró la pregunta del moreno y le tendió una mano para darle a entender que quería que se levantara.

- _Do'aho, ¿Quién es ese?_ – se estaba empezado a enfadar. Ignoró la mano que le tendía y no se movió ni un ápice de donde estaba.

- _Hn… Kitsune, no te enfades… - _conciliador se agachó para quedar a la misma altura – _Solo te puedo decir que ese chico va a mi clase y que quiere hablar contigo._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _¡Porfa Kitsune! ¡Sólo quiere decirte una cosa! _

Rukawa echó una mirada al chiquillo que estaba al lado de la puerta. No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro y ahora había empezado a morderse las uñas con desespero. Devolvió la mirada al frente para encontrase con la de Sakuragi, que intentaba convencerlo con una mirada de corderito degollado.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó del suelo. Se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes. Ya degollaría al pelirrojo más tarde.

El chiquillo al verlo acercarse se paró en seco y empezó a hiperventilar. Rukawa con un rictus apático se plantó delante del chico, que blanco como se puso empezó a balbucear.

Sakuragi observaba desde la distancia. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuese lo que quería decir el chico no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, pareció que encontró la manera de decirlo. Apretando los puños y manteniendo la mirada pegada en el suelo lo soltó de un sopetón.

Rukawa imperturbable le respondió escuetamente, dejando claro que no tenía nada más que decir. El chico hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Rukawa volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que lo miraba desconcertado. El rictus de enfado del moreno era inconfundible.

- _¿Por qué me lo has traído?_ – Rukawa se encaminaba hacia el pelirrojo donde estaba también su almuerzo.

- _¡Pensé que te podría gustar!_ – intentaba defenderse de la posible reprimenda que seguramente le echaría el moreno.

- _¿En serio?_ – esto parecía increíble incluso viniendo de Sakuragi.

- _¿¡Que!? Cuando te pregunto nunca me dices cómo te gustan. Este chico va a mi clase y me fijé que se te quedaba mirando en los pasillos y pensé…_

- _Y pensaste que lo mejor era que se declarara a tu 'amigo gay'… _- se lo quedó mirando con un temple serio, incluso parecía estar dolido.

- _¡No! No le dije nada de que tú… ¡Él no sabe nada! Cuando le dije que sabía que tú le gustabas lo animé a que se te declarara, que lo peor que podía pasar era que dijeras que no. Le aseguré que tú no eras el tipo de persona que se ríe de la gente. Yo… Lo siento Kitsune, no pensaba que te sentaría mal._

Rukawa podía apreciar el arrepentimiento en los ojos del pelirrojo, y lo peor era que sabía que el pelirrojo era incapaz de hacer nada con malicia.

- _¿De verdad pensaste que me podría gustar?_ – dijo conciliador sentándose al lado del pelirrojo zanjando así cualquier posibilidad de disputa.

- _No lo sé._.. – Suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo. – _Es que ¡mírate! Estás tan paliducho y delgado y con esa cara de amargado… Pensé que igual estabas falto de cariño…_

- _… No me lo puedo creer._ – murmuraba el moreno sonriendo. La estupidez del pelirrojo debía ser contagiosa, porque ahora incluso se le antojaban graciosos los comentarios del pelirrojo.

- _Oi… No te enfades, te he traído un bollo… _- Decía contento mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas para encontrarlo.

- _¿De qué_?

- _¡De chocolate_! – exclamó orgulloso al encontrarlo.

- _Hmmm_… - Murmuró el moreno mientras lo agarraba y se lo guardaba para más tarde.

Quedaron los dos en silencio y empezaron a comer.

- _Y ¿cómo te gustan?_ – soltó de repente como quien no quiere la cosa mirándolo de soslayo.

- _…_ - Rukawa sin soltar prenda lo miró con la ceja arqueada. – _No te lo voy a decir._

- _¿Por qué? –_ saltó de su sitio contrariado.

- _¿Vas a pasearte por todo el instituto buscándome pareja?_ – no se esperaba que le importara tanto el asunto.

- _¡Qué! A mi no me importaría que me buscaras novia…_ - lo miró para saber qué tanto le entusiasmaba la idea. No le iría mal un poco de ayuda en ese campo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la autora: **¡Muchas gracias a **Shadir** y a **Akane Mitsui** por seguir leyendo y dejando vuestros comentarios! Aquí os traigo un capítulo cortito y algo soso, que espero que no os desilusione. Creo que los que están por llegar son algo mejores ;P

Espero que os guste. ¡Un beso para todos! :*

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 8**

Hacía ya un buen rato que esperaba sentado en el suelo de la terraza a que llegara el alocado pelirrojo. Después de dos semanas seguidas comiendo juntos empezar a comer sin él se le hacía extraño, sin embargo tras un largo tiempo de espera, su estómago empezó a reclamar atención.

Nunca acordaron que fueran a comer juntos cada día, de hecho fue el pelirrojo quien desde un principio se auto-invitó a comer junto a él en la terraza, por eso su repentina ausencia quizá no debería resultarle tan extraña. Seguramente que había vuelto a comer con su grupo de amigos como venía siendo habitual desde que empezaron el primer año de instituto.

Cavilando sobre las posibles causas de su desaparición se terminó la fiambrera que su madre le había preparado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esperarlo por más de media hora lo había dejado famélico.

Recogió la fiambrera y los palillos dejándolos a un lado para acomodarse él en la dura pared para poder echarse un cabezadita antes de que sonara el timbre de regreso a las clases e instantáneamente la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Aún con la cabeza apoyada en la pared la giró para ver entrar por la puerta al susodicho pelirrojo con una expresión poco habitual en él, la de verdadera inquietud.

Llevaba en la mano una bolsa con lo que supuso contenía su almuerzo. Se dirigió en silencio hasta donde estaba él y se agachó soltando un suspiro al sentarse. En un gesto de frustración echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

- _¿Ya has comido?_ – preguntó obviando salutaciones.

- _…Ahá_

- _He tenido una reunión con mi tutor y con el profesor Ansai…_ - explicó derrotado.

- _¿La beca de la Universidad de Tohoku?- _supuso adivinar.

- _Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes? – _despertó de su letargo fijando su atónita mirada en su compañero.

- _Ayer se reunieron conmigo… El profesor Ansai me comentó que había otro del equipo a quien querían ofrecerle la beca, pero no quiso decirme quién hasta que hablara con él primero, así que… _

- _No sé qué hacer… - _murmuró agotado mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. - _¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_- preguntó buscando una ayuda en su respuesta.

- _Ni idea…_- contestó negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- _No se me da bien esto de estudiar, y hasta ahora nunca me había visto a mi mismo estudiando una carrera… Mi madre se volverá loca cuando se lo cuente… - _estaba analizando seriamente toda la información que le acababan de dar.

- _… - _no sabiendo bien qué decir se quedó callado viéndolo pensar. –_ Do'aho, no te comas tanto la cabeza. Tenemos un mes para pensárnoslo…_

- _Hmmm… Si, tienes razón…_ - sacó su fiambrera de la bolsa y empezó a comer. - _¡Oh! _– exclamó después de meterse una bola de arroz en la boca – _Te he traído un bollo de chocolate._ – dijo tras tragar con dificultad el arroz cogiendo un bollito de chocolate que se había quedado dentro de la bolsa para dárselo a Rukawa.

- _Gracias… _- murmuró con sorpresa abriendo el envoltorio de plástico. Se estaba convirtiendo en una agradable costumbre del pelirrojo traerle bollería a la hora de comer.

- _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer tú?_

- _… - _masticaba su primer bocado del bollo cavilando – _A mi tampoco se me da bien estudiar, pero estuve hablando con el profesor Ansai y la mejor opción para acceder al básquetbol profesional es a través de la liga universitaria. Además, la beca es una gran oportunidad…_

- _Hmmm… Si, el profesor Ansai me ha dicho lo mismo. Aunque quisiera, si no fuera por la beca seguramente no podría permitírmelo. Y mi madre se pondría muy contenta…_

- _Uhumh… - _Asentía devorando su segundo bocado del bollo.

- _¿Ya sabes qué carrera estudiar? _

- _Todavía no lo tengo claro… Lo único que me gusta es el básquet y el inglés…_

- _Hmmm… - _Seguía comiendo_ - A mi lo único que se me da bien son los deportes…_

- _Quizá podrías estudiar para ser profesor de gimnasia… _- sugirió.

- _Nunca lo había pensado… Puede ser una buena idea… - _su mirada tomó un nuevo aire más alentador mientras se metía la última bola de arroz en la boca.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio masticando sus respectivas comidas con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Parecía que la charla hizo mella en ellos y seguían reflexionando sobre ello.

Hanamichi dejó la fiambrera a un lado y estiró los brazos hacia arriba exhalando un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a **Akane Mitsui** y a **sukiony** por vuestros reviews! ¡Me hacen muy, muy feliz! Y con ganas de actualizar más seguido para saber vuestras opiniones ;P

Espero que este nuevo capítulo, un pelín más largo, os guste. Realmente me gustaría saber que opináis todos al respecto. Animaros a dejarme vuestras opiniones, ¡tanto positivas como negativas!

Sin más aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Un abrazo a todos!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 9**

Nuevamente lo habían retenido a la hora del almuerzo. Esta vez lo entretuvieron con cientos de panfletos sobre las distintas facultades con sus respectivas carreras. Estaba claro que él no era precisamente el perfil de alumno que se presentara con posibilidades de encaminar su futuro hacia una carrera universitaria dado su historial académico, y pareciera que los profesores vieran en él un claro ejemplo del cual sentirse orgullosos como mentores. Agradecía las atenciones y la gran cantidad de información que se desvivían por proporcionarle, pero acostumbrado como estaba él a vivir en el presente, tener que empezar a pensar en un futuro que cada vez estaba más cerca lo dejaba exhausto.

Subía sin prisa y con cierto pesar los escalones que conducían a la terraza del instituto. Los alumnos ya habían terminado de comer y se paseaban por los pasillos del instituto charlando.

Llegaba al rellano del tercer piso, a un tramo de escalera de la puerta de la terraza, donde una pareja parecía haber encontrado allí la intimidad necesaria para meterse mano a gusto sin sufrir la interrupción de los más curiosos. Se paró frente a ellos unos segundos, observando cómo se besaban con auténtico fervor ignorando cualquier resquicio de vida humana que pudiera estar presente, en este caso: él. Le asombraba lo ensimismados que estaban el uno en el otro. Observarlos despertaba en él un cúmulo de sentimientos que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar, por lo que decidió seguir subiendo en silencio hasta llegar a la terraza.

Como siempre allí estaba Rukawa sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Cogió una cosa de la bolsa que llevaba y se lo lanzó a su compañero cayendo sobre su regazo.

El moreno abrió los ojos cogiendo el objeto que lo despertó al chocar contra su pecho. Nuevamente se trataba de su bollo de chocolate favorito.

- _¿Tutoría? _– le preguntó escuetamente al recién llegado.

- _Si…_ - Se sentó a su lado. – _Tengo panfletos para empapelar mi habitación entera._

- _Yo me quedé con el de la Facultad de letras…_

- _¿Ya has elegido? - _ le preguntó sorprendido y con algo de envidia destapando el contenido de la fiambrera. Hoy le tocaba comer fideos salteados con verduras.

- _Filología inglesa –_asintió al contestar viendo como se metía con ansia un buen puñado de fideos en la boca. – _Lo estuve hablando con mis padres. El inglés siempre me ha gustado y los profesores de las academias cobran muy bien. Alguna vez le he dado clase a mis primos pequeños, y la idea no me desagrada… También podría hacer traducción e incluso podría vincularlo con el periodismo deportivo extranjero…_

- _Uhm… -_Sakuragi aún con la boca llena asentía a cada palabra, sorprendido de que se lo hubiera contado de una tirada sin tener que sacarle la información con tenazas. –_ Yo todavía tengo que pensármelo… -_ añadió pensativo después de tragar. – _Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso mi madre cuando le dije lo de la beca –_ sonreía al decirlo – _se puso a llorar de la emoción y empezó a llamar por teléfono a todos los familiares. _

Ambos se quedaron sonriendo, uno ante el recuerdo de lo que pasó y el otro imaginándose el panorama. Se formó un agradable silencio mientras el pelirrojo seguía comiendo y el moreno jugaba con el bollo que aún seguía envuelto por el envoltorio de plástico.

Sakuragi estaba ya apurando los últimos fideos que le quedaban, entonces el moreno decidió que era buen momento para comerse ese delicioso pastelillo de chocolate. Después de comer siempre se le antojaba algo dulce, y qué mejor que la rica ofrenda que Sakuragi le trajo.

Al ver como Sakuragi apartaba finalmente la fiambrera vacía, consideró oportuno ofrecerle parte del pastelillo, y así se lo hizo saber gesticulando con las manos señalando el bollo intacto. Sakuragi con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza su ofrecimiento y se acomodó en el suelo viendo como el moreno pegaba el primer mordisco con gusto.

Se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad mientras cerraba los ojos al saborear la dulce crema de chocolate cuando un pensamiento surgió en su mente. Últimamente parecía haber encontrado en Rukawa al aliado perfecto con quién compartir el hervidero de ideas que tenía en la cabeza.

- _Oye Kitsune… -_ lo llamó.

- _Hmm…_ - con la boca llena le hizo saber que lo escuchaba.

- _¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien?-_ expresó

- _… No. –_ Se tomó un tiempo en contestar temiendo lo que se pudiera avecinar en la conversación, dadas las experiencias pasadas con el pelirrojo.

- _Me gustaría saber qué se siente al besar a alguien…_ - Murmuró mirando a Rukawa e ignorando el desconfiado semblante con el que lo observaba.

Rukawa se limitó a observarlo con cierta incertidumbre metiéndose el último trozo de bollo en la boca.

- _Tienes… -_ lo alertó el pelirrojo señalándose su propio labio para indicarle que tenía restos de chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

A Sakuragi se le erizó la piel al ver como Rukawa se pasaba repetidamente la lengua por los labios sin mayor acierto. Sin pensárselo alargó su mano derecha posando su pulgar en el labio inferior del moreno abarcando con el resto de dedos su mejilla.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron un segundo al notar como la lengua del Kitsune rozaba su pulgar. Las miradas de ambos quedaron presa la una de la otra. El cuerpo del pelirrojo respondió inclinándose hacia Rukawa despacio, como pidiendo permiso, sin apartar su mirada de la azulina.

Estando a escasos centímetros de distancia de la cara del moreno, Sakuragi desvió su mirada a los labios de Rukawa. Tragó duro por un segundo para después acortar la distancia y lamer los labios de Rukawa mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a la vez que reconocía un suave y dulce sabor a chocolate en su boca. Abrió los ojos para ver que Rukawa lo miraba y que su respiración era algo errática. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

Deslizó la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla a modo de caricia posando su pulgar sobre el pómulo del moreno, mientras el resto de dedos se situaban por detrás de la oreja acariciando sus cabellos.

Rukawa al ver la intención del pelirrojo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Sakuragi notó como se le aceleraba el corazón. Acarició con su pulgar la mejilla del moreno antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se olvidó de respirar por un segundo y rompió el contacto sin poner mucha distancia entre ellos.

Rukawa desvió su mirada al suelo mientras se inclinaba para juntar las frentes de ambos a la vez que enganchaba sin mucha intención la camiseta del pelirrojo. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio escuchando la respiración del otro sin separarse hasta que Rukawa volvió a cruzar su mirada con la del pelirrojo y se animó esta vez a iniciar el contacto atrapando entre sus labios los de Sakuragi, succionándolos ligeramente.

El contacto fue nuevamente breve pero de gran intensidad. Rukawa aumentó la distancia entre ellos para ver como el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados se relamía el labio inferior.

El estrepitoso sonar de la campana pareció despertar al pelirrojo que se quedó mirando fijamente a Rukawa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Muchísmas gracias a **sukiony, Axya, nally** y a **Akane Mitsui**! Ya sabéis que sin vuestros comentarios me habría sido imposible seguir publicando, así que os estoy muy agradecida por el tiempo y dedicación que ponéis en cada review. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo donde se aclararan las dudas sobre qué pasará con esos dos. No sé si realmente se parecerá a lo que teníais en mente, pero de no ser así, solo espero que os guste más ;P

Solo me queda desearos a todos un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Es momento de dejar todo lo malo atrás y recoger todo lo aprendido para afrontar con mucha energía, alegría, optimismo y determinación el nuevo año que ahora empieza. Todos sabemos que si nos lo proponemos lo podemos conseguir. ¡Muchos ánimos a todas! ¡Espero que éste sea un año repleto de momentos felices y grandes logros! ¡Un abrazo enorme a todos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Axya: **¡Si! Por fin el primer beso ;D Espero que el fic te esté gustando. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para desvelar qué pasará con esos dos ;P ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**nally: **¡Hola! Me alegro de que el fic te fascine ;P ¡Espero no decepcionar con los nuevos capítulos! ¡Nos leemos pronto! Un abrazo! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 10**

Aquella tarde en el entrenamiento Sakuragi estaba especialmente contento. No habían vuelto a coincidir desde ese insólito encuentro en la terraza el día anterior. A la hora del almuerzo, cuando se dirigía a la azotea, vio como Sakuragi era llevado a rastras por su grupo de amigos hacia la cafetería. El pelirrojo, al verlo, se disculpó a gritos en medio del pasillo por ausentarse y le hizo saber que ya se encontrarían más tarde en el entrenamiento.

Estando en el gimnasio apenas pudieron cruzar dos palabras, el profesor Ansai estaba dirigiendo el entrenamiento y no estaba siendo nada indulgente con ellos, sin embargo pareciera que la felicidad del pelirrojo no se desvanecía ni con el peor de los males. Cada vez que cruzaba miradas con él le dedicaba una candente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al finalizar Sakuragi ávidamente interceptó a Rukawa cuando éste se dirigía al vestuario y le pidió que le ayudara a recoger el material que habían utilizado. Rukawa sobrecogido por la infinita y extraña amabilidad con la que hizo la demanda, aceptó sin rechistar.

Empezaron a recoger en silencio, mientras dos de sus compañeros de primer año se dedicaban a limpiar la duela con esmero. A medida que iban recogiendo el resto de compañeros salían del vestuario para finalmente dirigirse a sus casas.

Cuando Rukawa hubo cerrado el armario dando por finalizada su tarea se giró para ver a Sakuragi parado delante de la puerta del vestuario mirándolo fijamente. Viendo a su alrededor sus compañeros seguían con su labor y parecía que todavía les quedaba un buen trecho por limpiar.

Estaba claro cuáles eran las intenciones del pelirrojo. Quería quedarse a solas con él.

Dejando a los dos chicos que limpiaban atrás, se dirigió al vestuario, pasando por delante del pelirrojo sin mirarlo. Éste lo siguió.

Se plantó delante del lavabo, frente al espejo observando desde el reflejo como el pelirrojo lo miraba.

Rukawa intentaba placar la inquietud que la incesante mirada del pelirrojo sobre él le causaba haciendo gala de un rictus impasible envidiable. Había intentado bloquear cualquier pensamiento que concerniera lo ocurrido el día anterior entre Sakuragi y él. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se le entrecruzaban miles de conjeturas que pudieran explicar el comportamiento del pelirrojo y el suyo propio, sin lograr hallar ninguna explicación plausible. Era un auténtico quebradero de cabeza.

Había imaginado que después de lo ocurrido Sakuragi intentaría evitarlo como la peste. Cierto era que él fue el que lo inició todo, pero no era precisamente algo que cupiera esperar de un declarado heterosexual, por eso dio por supuesto desde un principio que no tendría que enfrentarse al pelirrojo, por lo menos no de inmediato.

Sin embargo allí estaba, parado a su lado mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo. Daba la impresión de que esperaba un visto bueno por su parte para darle pie a hablar, pero Rukawa no tenía intenciones de hacer tal cosa, ya hablaría si quería, aunque no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. La incertidumbre de no saber con qué ingenio le saldría ahora el pelirrojo lo ponía frenético.

Exhaló un sonoro suspiro para alejar la tormenta de pensamientos y abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara de sudor.

- _Kitsune… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

- _…¿Qué?_ – apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo mirándolo retadoramente a través del espejo. El pelirrojo alentado por el moreno prosiguió a formular la pregunta con una sonrisa.

- _¿Crees que beso bien?_ – un tímido sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

- … - Se quedó en blanco. Definitivamente ésa no se la esperaba.

- _¿Kitsune?_

- _… -_ Rukawa se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. – _No lo sé… _

- _... ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_- se percibía un tinte de molestia en su voz.

- _No lo sé… - _Volvió a repetir pensativo evocando en su mente la escena del día anterior.

- _Ayer nos besamos._- Afirmó el pelirrojo.

- _Si… _- Corroboró.

- _¿Y no sabes si beso bien?_ – estaba claramente ofendido.

- _No… _- estaba siendo honesto.

- _¿Cómo que no? _- se estaba enfadado.

- _… -_ se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué responder.

- _¿Te gustó?- _ preguntó esta vez.

- _… Ah…_ - Rukawa abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra logró salir. Por extraño que pareciera a penas se puso a analizar lo ocurrido en sí. Se preocupó tanto de lo que podría ocurrir después, que olvidó el hecho en sí mismo. – _Si. _

- _¿Sí? – _Sonrió.

- _Sí, pero… _- le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- _¿Pero? – _No le gustó como sonó ese 'pero'.

- _No es que no me gustara, pero… No sé, fue demasiado corto como para decir si realmente me gustó o si me gusta cómo besas…_

- _… _- Sakuragi frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de reflexión. - _¿Puedo besarte otra vez?_

- _¿Qué? – _preguntó perplejo, especialmente por la seriedad con la que se lo estaba planteando - _¿Por qué?_

- _¡Quiero aprender a besar bien! _– exclamó en un tono lastimero acercándose más a él. – _Cuando tenga novia no quiero que piense que soy un torpe… _- se explicó tímidamente haciendo pucheritos.

- _¿Y quieres practicar conmigo? – _Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- _Si - _lo miraba con expectación intentando descifrar la expresión que tenía el moreno en la cara. – _Kitsune, no te iría mal practicar un poco. No es que seas precisamente un experto._

- _… - _Esta vez fue Rukawa el que frunció el ceño. No lograba entender cómo funcionaba la mente del pelirrojo. Era evidente que no era consciente de dónde se estaba metiendo, pero si él no tenía miedo de meterse en el fango, él no iba a ser menos.

Alargó la mano alcanzando la camiseta del pelirrojo para atraerlo más hacia él. Con una mirada decidida se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios con los de él. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos. Se miraron intensamente unos pocos segundos y luego se separaron rompiendo el beso. Sakuragi sonrió contento; pasó su mano rodeando la cintura de Rukawa pegándolo contra su pecho, inclinó la cabeza y esta vez cerrando los ojos atrapó los labios del moreno, succionándolos con delicadeza.

Rukawa se dejó llevar por el pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos también, sintiendo la presión de los dientes del otro que le mordía con suavidad. Quiso responderle abriendo la boca y atrapando sus labios, pasando esta vez su lengua entre ellos.

Sakuragi se separó de repente.

- _¿Qué ha sido eso? – _preguntó con curiosidad.

- _Mi lengua…_ - contestó extrañado por la reacción.

- _¿Puedo probar? – _pidió sonriendo con clara excitación.

- _…Claro_ – le resultaba chocante que le pidiera permiso dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

Cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido, el pelirrojo lo alzó por las posaderas para sentarlo encima de la encimera del lavabo. Sin previo aviso separó las piernas de un ruborizado moreno para poder ubicarse entre ellas reduciendo la escasa distancia que los separaba. Su mano derecha fue a parar a la nuca de Rukawa, logrando que se le erizaran los pelos del cogote al acariciarle el cabello.

Se le aceleró el corazón al ver como el pelirrojo se inclinaba con seguridad para besarle. Su lengua caliente y húmeda se paseó gustosa por su boca y él la recibió succionándola con gula.

Sus brazos que antes yacían lánguidos a sus costados pronto se afianzaron a la cabeza del pelirrojo, acariciando sus cortos cabellos.

Había algo en la lengua de Sakuragi que la hacía especialmente adictiva. Era húmeda y caliente y se movía en su boca con calma y acierto. Recorría su boca y jugaba con su lengua, aplastándola, revolviéndola… Percibir el sabor de su saliva lo excitaba.

Sentía su corazón desbocado latir acelerado, escuchando incluso los fuertes latidos a todo volumen dentro de sí. Ignoraba las extrañas sensaciones que aparecían en la boca de su estómago y los hormigueos que recorrían sus brazos erizándole la piel y que hacían temblar sus manos cada vez que el pelirrojo lo tocaba. Se obligaba a entregarse en el beso acallando todo uso de razón. Lo único que quería era disfrutar del beso y dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación de ingravidez que el pelirrojo provocaba en él. El por qué no importaba.

Sakuragi lamía, succionaba y mordía con avidez mientras su mano acariciaba la nuca del moreno, impidiendo que se separara. Su otra mano se coló debajo de la camiseta de su compañero acariciando su espalda, logrando que éste se estremeciera y gimiera en su boca.

Rukawa en un acto completamente inconsciente y carnal apretó sus piernas contra los costados del pelirrojo pegándolo por completo a su entrepierna.

Sakuragi aún con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, rompió el beso sin separarse de él. Juntaron sus frentes y se observaron con calma. Sintiendo el aliento del moreno en su rostro y viendo los labios rojos e hinchados, cubiertos por una fina película de saliva se le antojaban tentadoramente jugosos, el pelirrojo se arrojó sobre ellos capturándolos con ansia.

Sin embargo pronto volvió a romper el contacto al escuchar ruidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer sus compañeros habían terminado con su tarea y se dirigían al vestuario. Rukawa deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Sakuragi y lo empujó suavemente desde el pecho para que se separara de él. Bajo de la encimera y se dirigió a su taquilla a recoger sus cosas.

Sakuragi al ver a sus compañeros entrar por la puerta imitó al moreno.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de la autora: **¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! ¡Muchísmas gracias a **Shadir, Akane Mitsui, Axya, sukiony** y a **Nally** por vuestros reviews! Este capítulo, al que le tengo especial cariño, va dedicado a todas vosotras que siempre me habéis estado apoyando con vuestros reviews. De no ser por vuestro apoyo no sé dónde habría acabado esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
Esperaré con ansia vuestros comentarios, ya que éste es un capítulo que me gusta mucho. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi ;D  
¡Hasta pronto!

**Nally:**¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos y por el review! Estoy contenta de que sigas leyendo y sobretodo que te siga fascinando ;P  
Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Axya:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! Me encanta que me digas que amas el fic! ¡Me hace sentir orgullosa! xD No te preocupes por tu español, lo he entendido todo perfectamente, ¿de dónde eres? Me sorprende que alguien que no hable español lea mi historia ;-)  
Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como a me gustó escribirlo ;D  
¡Feliz año nuevo!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES **

**Capítulo 11**

Era la hora del almuerzo y muchos alumnos ocupaban el patio de la escuela, sentándose en el césped aprovechando la calidez de ese bonito día.

Rukawa los observaba sin mayor interés apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza. Hacía un buen rato que esperaba a que el pelirrojo apareciera por la puerta, al fin y al cabo se lo había prometido. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más nervioso se ponía. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo y parecía que éste nunca llegaba. Cansado de esperar sentado en el suelo incapaz de conciliar el sueño había encontrado en la barandilla el mejor entretenimiento para mitigar sus nervios.

Desde allí podía observar en el horizonte la ciudad que se extendía ante sus ojos mientras una agradable brisa mecía sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro. Una extraña sensación de paz lo invadió. Cerró los ojos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones, consiguiendo al instante que el peso que sentía sobre sus extremidades se disipara.

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, reteniendo en su mente la imagen de la ciudad bajo el azul cielo despejado, sintiendo el viento en su piel.

Se había convertido en una rutina habitual para los dos compartir el almuerzo en la terraza. Comían casi todos los días juntos y Sakuragi siempre terminaba besándolo. Ya no había preguntas ni vacilaciones, simplemente lo atraía hacia sí y lo besaba. Rukawa nunca se quejaba, de hecho siempre esperaba los avances de Sakuragi. Por mucho que se muriera de ganas de comerle la boca al pelirrojo nunca se tomaba la licencia de iniciar él el contacto. Seguía sin entender las intenciones del pelirrojo, tampoco es que fuera a pedirle explicaciones, se decía a si mismo que no las necesitaba. Fuera como fuere él nunca era el primero en iniciarlo, su instinto le decía que por mucho que quisiera él debía mantener el control de la situación. El pelirrojo no debía saber que lo necesitaba tanto como él, o incluso más.

Las pocas ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo se ausentaba siempre lo buscaba para decírselo y aún así siempre se escapaba unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana para ir a verlo en la terraza y traerle el ya acostumbrado bollo de chocolate.

No sabía si el pelirrojo era una persona detallista o si simplemente le gustaban los besos con sabor a chocolate. Lo que si sabía era que el pelirrojo le encantaba. Le encantaba como sus manos lo tocaban con descaro por encima de la ropa, como le devoraba con ansia hasta robarle el aliento, como en ocasiones entre clase y clase lo acorralaba de improviso en un pasillo desierto y lo besaba a escondidas y luego se despedía con una sonrisa en la boca; le encantaba dormirse apoyado en su hombro sintiendo su aroma; le encantaba el cosquilleo que le recorría todo el cuerpo cada vez que le besaba el cuello… En esencia, le encantaba el pelirrojo y eso era algo que le preocupaba. Pensar en ello lo ponía nervioso; lo hacía sentir confuso.

Su corazón dio un respingo al notar unos brazos que lo rodeaban abrazándolo por detrás a la vez que una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro. Rukawa aún sabiendo quién era giró la cabeza, sobresaltado, encontrándose con el apacible rostro de Sakuragi que se inclinó hacia él y lo besó estrujándolo en el abrazo.

Después de romper el beso y depositar un húmedo beso en su cuello, Sakuragi se separó de él y se colocó a su lado apoyándose en la barandilla dándole la espalda al patio echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

- _¿Ya has comido?_

- _Si _- giró la cabeza para responderle –_ He comido con la panda._

- _¿Cómo ha ido?_

- _Hmmm… Bien. Ya he entregado oficialmente la hoja de inscripción. _– su sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

- _Me alegro por ti, ¿magisterio?_ -

- _Nop…_ - de un impulsó se enderezó y empezó a alejarse de la barandilla.

- _¿No? –_ Rukawa extrañado se giró con el ceño fruncido para ver como el pelirrojo se sentaba en el suelo apoyándose en la pared, allí donde siempre solían hacerlo. Una vez sentado palmeó en el suelo a su derecha, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Rukawa obedeció sin chistar y al ir a sentarse el pelirrojo interceptó su mano, tironeando de ella. Rukawa vaciló unos segundos tras cruzar su mirada con la de Sakuragi, pero finalmente cedió. Con su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, cruzó su pierna derecha por encima de las de Sakuragi y después se arrodilló, quedando sentado a horcajadas encima de sus muslos frente a él.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos largos segundos hasta que el pelirrojo apartó la mirada para buscar las manos del moreno y entrelazar sus dedos.

- _¿Encontraste algo que te gustara más que ser profesor de gimnasia?_ – se animó a hablar Rukawa tras un largo momento de silencio intentando olvidar el calor que emanaba de esas manos.

- _No exactamente…_ - Rukawa buscó su mirada, pero éste la seguía manteniendo fija en sus manos unidas. – _Estuve hablando con el profesor Ansai y me planteó la opción de optar por INEF. - _Sakuragi levantó la mirada de soslayo viendo la reacción de Rukawa. Éste se limitó a darle un cariñoso apretón de manos instándole a que siguiera contándole. – _Básicamente me dijo, que aunque INEF es una carrera bastante dura, tiene muchas más oportunidades laborales. Podría ser profesor de instituto, ser el entrenador de algún club de deportes, podría ser instructor personal… ¡Incluso podría ser entrenador de algún equipo universitario o profesional! ¿Te imaginas? –_ su mirada brillaba, estaba realmente emocionado – _Podría ser entrenador como el profesor Ansai – _los dos se miraron divertidos y se largaron a reír.

- _Espero que no te pongas tan gordo como él_. – Reía divertido el moreno.

- _¿No te gustan los gorditos_? – le seguía el juego el pelirrojo.

Rukawa no contestó. Con una apacible sonrisa liberó su mano derecha para acariciar cariñosamente la cara del pelirrojo, instalándola después en su cogote masajeando sus cortos cabellos.

- _Me alegro mucho por ti, Do'aho… -_ murmuró quedito mirando a esos ojos brillantes que le miraban con ansia.

La mano que lo sostenía se volvió más húmeda y juraría que había escuchado al pelirrojo ronronear ante sus caricias. No le había apartado la mirada, sabía que esperaba algo de él y que esta vez no sería capaz de controlarse.

Se inclinó hasta quedar a una distancia irrisoria de su cara. Sentía su aliento caliente sobre sus labios. Caliente y húmedo.

Sakuragi suspiró sobre su boca, sentir su lengua pasar sobre sus labios lo liberó de una tensión que no sabía que estaba acumulando. La mano que tenía libre la dirigió a la espalda de Rukawa, apretándolo contra sí, sintiendo el acelerado corazón latir contra su pecho.

Rukawa lo besaba con mimo y con calma. Pasaba su lengua por su boca, lentamente, con hambre. Mordió su labio inferior con delicadeza y tironeó de él rompiendo el beso.

Se miraban separados por una corta distancia. Sakuragi liberó la otra mano y metió las dos bajo la camisa del moreno, rozando su piel. Rukawa rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos acariciándole con cariño los cabellos.

- _Todavía tenemos que aprobar y llegar a las semifinales… _

- _Ya… Pero lo vamos a conseguir. _– murmuró con seguridad el moreno.

- _Lo sé…_

Se quedaron los dos en silencio nuevamente mirándose a los ojos. Las caricias en la espalda del moreno no cesaban. Sentía las manos calientes palpar su piel sin timidez.

- _No estaremos en la misma facultad… _- musitó el moreno.

Sakuragi sonrió y acercó una de sus manos hasta la cara del moreno para retirarle el flequillo de los ojos.

- _Pero nos veremos todos los días en los entrenamientos._

Rukawa no dijo nada, simplemente retomó las caricias en el cuello del pelirrojo. Sakuragi como respuesta cogió con ambas manos las nalgas del moreno, apretándolas con gusto tiró de él hacia sí, acercándolo todavía más a él.

Rukawa sorprendido por el repentino vaivén se lo quedó mirando con una cara que al pelirrojo se le antojó muy divertida.

Todavía riendo se inclinó hacia los labios del moreno y sin hacerse derogar lo besó. Empezó tímidamente para luego avasallarle la boca con su lengua mientras sus manos seguían amasándole las nalgas con insistencia.

Rukawa arqueó su espalda pegándose al pelirrojo mientras estrechaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no dejándolo escapar succionándole la lengua con gula, jugando con ella, saboreándola.

Sentía mucho calor, un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sentir como Sakuragi le metía mano le resultaba excitante.

Rukawa se mecía enderezándose sobre sus rodillas hasta rozar su entrepierna con el estómago del pelirrojo. Tironeó de los rojos cabellos llevando la cabeza hacia atrás para tener un mejor acceso a su boca. Sakuragi bajaba sus manos por las nalgas hasta la parte interna de los muslos del moreno, haciéndole gemir en su boca y consiguiendo que se pegara más a él.

Rukawa volvió a sentarse sobre el regazo del pelirrojo aflojando el agarre que ejercía sobre sus cabellos, recuperando una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Una de las manos de Sakuragi se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando con avidez su estómago y su pecho sintiendo la firmeza y el calor de su piel. Rukawa rompió el beso con un gemido y Sakuragi aprovechó para hundirse en su cuello mordiéndolo con cuidado para después besarlo y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja logrando que éste cerrara los ojos y llevara la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mayor acceso a su cuello.

Rukawa, extasiado, deslizó una de sus manos desde la base del cuello pasando por su pecho y estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual apretó entre sus manos consiguiendo que un sonoro gemido escapara de la boca del pelirrojo. Alentado por la respuesta inclinó su cabeza para atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo del pelirrojo, mientras su mano persistía en acariciar su entrepierna.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Sakuragi había cesado por completo sus caricias. Preocupado apartó su mano y se separó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

La expresión en su rostro era de confusión y sorpresa y Rukawa parecía entender claramente el porqué. Apenado levantó la barbilla del pelirrojo para que lo mirara a la cara, y al hacerlo éste se sonrojó y compungido desvió la mirada al suelo.

En ese preciso instante la campana sonó con insistencia durante unos segundos en los que el corazón de ambos parecía haberse detenido.

Rukawa abarcó el rostro de Sakuragi con sus manos y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios, acto seguido se levantó y dejó a un pensativo pelirrojo sentado en la terraza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la autora: **¡Muchísimas gracias a** sukiony, Akane Mitsui, BlackLady24, , Nally **y** Shadir **por vuestros reviews! No me cansaré de decirlo, sin vuestros comentarios esta historia no habría sido lo mismo, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Hemos llegado a un punto de transición... Necesario, quizás... No sé... Que, en lo personal, me inquieta un poco por las reacciones que pueda suscitar. Suena muy misterioso cuando en realidad no lo es... Lo que quiero decir es que esperaré ansiosa, y un tanto nerviosa, vuestros comentarios sobre este capítulo, tanto buenos como malos. Espero que os guste ;D ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Aviso: El capítulo es bastante cortito. ¡Me disculpo de antemano!

**Nally: **¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Tienes razón, a veces sin darte cuenta y sin querer puedes acabar dañando a la gente. Ahora veremos qué pasa con esos dos... ¡Estoy feliz de que te encante la historia! A mi me encanta que me lo transmitáis ;P ¡Un abrazo y un beso enorme para ti también desde España! ¡Hasta pronto!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 12**

Miró por enésima vez el reloj que había encima de la pizarra, pero por más que lo hiciera el tiempo no avanzaba. Apenas faltaba media hora para que finalizaran las clases del primer periodo y los nervios se estaban apoderando de él.

La tarde anterior el pelirrojo lo estuvo evitando en todo momento hasta que en mitad del entrenamiento se excusó con el profesor Ansai para poder retirarse. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar pero haciendo caso omiso se esfumó sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Pasó la noche comiéndose la cabeza buscando cómo resolver aquella situación qué no sabía ni cómo describir. El pelirrojo estaba asustado, eso lo sabía, pero su cabezonería no le permitía ignorarlo y dejar de lado la extraña relación que se había forjado entre los dos.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo siguió a la marea de estudiantes hasta la cafetería del instituto donde supuso que encontraría al pelirrojo acompañado de su pandilla.

Al llegar los nervios se hicieron todavía más presentes. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos laterales y apoyado en el marco de la entrada, buscó una cabellera pelirroja entre la multitud ignorando las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos de algunas estudiantes que se asombraban de verlo por esos lares.

Su mano derecha revolvía inquieta en su bolsillo un papelito más que arrugado que los sudores fríos habían dejado prácticamente inservible.

Un suspiro se le escapó al localizarlo. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en una gran mesa situada en una esquina en el fondo de esa gran sala y, tal como había predicho, estaba en compañía de sus inseparables amigos.

Lamentablemente estaba sentado de espaldas a él y no podía verle la cara, pero dedujo por las reacciones de los demás que no debía estar muy atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya que los graciosos de sus amigos le tiraban trocitos de comida y de papel ensalivado a la cara mientras se reían a carcajadas cada vez que uno lograba hacer diana.

Un trozo de gelatina fue el detonante que lo levantó de su silla para estamparles unos sonoros y sucesivos cabezazos que los dejaron a todos tendidos sobre sus respectivas bandejas de comida.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos segundos y todas las miradas se dirigieron al gigante pelirrojo que inmutable volvió a sentarse y empezó por fin a comer.

Rukawa con el ceño fruncido rememoró los cabezazos que llevaba acumulados por gentileza del pelirrojo. El mero recuerdo le traía dolor de cabeza.

Estrujando el papelillo maltrecho de su bolsillo dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba. Sería mejor afrontar al pelirrojo con una audiencia más escasa.

Sentado en la banqueta se ataba los cordones de sus deportivas mientras observaba con cierto recelo al pelirrojo, que al contrario que en la tarde anterior no paraba de bromear con los compañeros de primer año. No sabía si sentirse aliviado al ver que volvía a tener la misma de actitud de siempre o cabreado por la facilidad con la que lo estaba ignorando.

Bajo las órdenes del profesor Ansai se inició el entrenamiento. Rukawa no paraba de perseguir con cierto desespero cruzar la mirada con la del pelirrojo, pero éste parecía hacer lo imposible por evitarlo prestando excesiva atención a los compañeros más jóvenes del equipo.

Juraría haberlo pillado echándole miradas de soslayo en más de una ocasión, pero siempre que se volvía éste rápidamente se giraba e increpaba al más cercano para sobarle la cabellera y soltar algún comentario estúpido.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento siguió al pelirrojo al vestuario. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Lo encontró sentado en una banqueta pegada a los casilleros revolviendo las cosas que tenía en su bolsa de deportes mientras los demás ocupaban las pilas y se cambiaban de ropa hablando distendidamente.

Sus movimientos de detuvieron al ver como se paraba de pie a su lado para abrir su taquilla. Atento a las reacciones del pelirrojo buscó dentro de su taquilla los pantalones del uniforme para poder sacar de ellos aquel papelito que había maleado todo el día debido al nerviosismo.

Empuñando el papel en su mano recogió todas sus cosas y sin cambiarse de ropa se colgó la mochila al hombro con la intención de marcharse rápidamente de allí.

El pelirrojo seguía sentado con la mochila en su regazo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- _Do'aho… -_ el pelirrojo se sacudió de la impresión pero no se movió ni un ápice.

Un tanto molesto por la falta de reacción, Rukawa agarró la mano gel pelirrojo y depositó en ella el papelito arrugado que sostenía con tanto tesón.

- … - Sakuragi se quedó mudo y boquiabierto por la bravuconería del moreno. - _¿Qué es esto? ¡Kitsune apestoso!_ _¡No me des tu basura, tírala a la papelera como todo el mundo!_ – le espetó con cierto enfado.

Rukawa se sonrojo un tanto avergonzado al ver como algunos compañeros se giraban divertidos ante el comentario del capitán.

- _Idiota… Mira dentro _– Le siseó entre dientes mirándolo retadoramente para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta sin darle tiempo a reproches. Se giró nuevamente para verlo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. El pelirrojo miraba azorado el contendido del papelito. – _Mañana a las siete._ – pronunció a modo de despedida antes de salir por la puerta con el corazón en un puño.

El pelirrojo quedó mudo aún con el papel entre sus dedos mirando la puerta sintiendo su corazón latir a una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana.

.:.

**Nota:** Me veo obligada a cambiar el rating de cara a futuros capítulos. Cambiad los filtros de la página para que os aparezcan los fics de todas las categorías, sino es posible que el fic os "desaparezca" debido a que no se incluye en la categoría del filtro aplicado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de la autora: **¡Muchísimas gracias a ** , BlackLady24, Nally, Akane Mitsui **y a** Shadir** por vuestros reviews! Siempre es un placer leer vuestros comentarios, ¡muchas gracias!

¡Estoy que me muerdo las uñas con este capítulo! Espero sinceramente, de todo corazón, ¡que os guste! Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios, ¡please!

**Nally: **¡Lo sé, lo sé! Era un capítulo excesivamente corto... Pero para compensar, he intentado actualizar prontito ;P Aunque como lectora y fanática de fics yaoi de SD, admito que nunca es lo suficientemente pronto XD  
En fin... Estoy encantada de leer tus comentarios, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo para esclarecer qué ocurrirá tras ese último encuentro en el gimnasio... En fin, ¿para qué spoilear pudiendo leer el capítulo? XD

Espero que te guste. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besotes!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Capítulo 13**

Después de estar más de quince minutos recorriendo su salón de un lado para otro sin parar se tumbó boca arriba en el sofá soltado un sonoro suspiro de frustración ycruzando sus brazos sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Estaba exhausto. Se había pasado el día intentando mantenerse ocupado para no tener tiempo para pensar. Su madre había conseguido ayudarlo sin saberlo teniéndolo entretenido buena parte del día con varios recados y arreglos en la casa, pero finalmente había llegado la hora que tanto había temido y decepcionantemente nada había ocurrido.

Tumbado en el sofá perdió por completo la noción del tiempo. El sonido del timbre de la entrada lo sacó de su letargo. Con pereza apartó lo brazos de su cara y se incorporó lentamente en el sofá hasta quedar sentado. El reloj indicaba las ocho menos cuarto.

Caminó con desgana hasta la puerta principal arrastrando los pies. Al abrir la puerta su corazón se paró un segundo para latir luego desbocado.

- _Pensaba que ya no vendrías…_ - Apoyado en la verja metálica estaba el pelirrojo mirándose los pies y mordiéndose el labio. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros rojos abierta. Estaba arrebatador. Levantó la mirada al escuchar su voz.

- … - Parecía pensarse la respuesta - _¿Me abres?_

Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de abrir desde el portón automático. El pelirrojo subió lentamente los cinco escalones que separaban la verja de la puerta principal hasta plantarse frente al moreno.

- _¿Estás solo? – _Rukawa se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar mientras Sakuragi con las manos en los bolsillos entraba dentro de la casa.

- _Si… -_ cerró la puerta a su espalda apoyándose en ésta para observar a su curioso invitado que desde la entrada contemplaba lo que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio en el pequeño espacio del recibidor. Rukawa sacó unas zapatillas del zapatero y se las ofreció a Sakuragi que se había sentado en el escalón que diferenciaba el recibidor del resto de la casa para descalzarse.

Con las zapatillas puestas, desde el suelo, le extendió la mano a Rukawa para que lo ayudara a levantarse. Vaciló unos segundos pero finalmente lo agarró con firmeza y tiró de él con fuerza hacia arriba.

Cogidos de la mano estaban el uno en frente del otro observándose sin saber muy bien qué decir ni como actuar. Mirándose a los ojos sus respiraciones se tornaron más pesadas. Sakuragi finalmente dio un paso hacia delante reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a nada. Sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos seguían clavados en los del otro buscando respuestas a preguntas no formuladas.

Rukawa ladeó lentamente la cabeza sin apartarle la mirada. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakuragi y finalmente Rukawa lo besó.

Sentir de nuevo esa boca húmeda le supo a gloria después de pensar que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. El beso se volvió lento, pausado, y ambos lo disfrutaban como nunca antes. Un gemido se le escapó cuando Sakuragi lo arrinconó contra la puerta aplastándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Sentía un hormigueo en su estómago y en su entrepierna que le erizaba la piel. Sakuragi succionaba su lengua con gula y él abría la boca extasiado posando la mano que tenía libre en su pecho.

Mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirando de él Sakuragi rompió el beso. Se quedó mirando como Rukawa abría los ojos para mirarlo con un seductor brillo en sus ojos.

- _¿Quieres tomar algo? _– Ofreció el moreno inocentemente como si lo que acabara de ocurrir no lo hubiera perturbado en absoluto.

- _Vale…_ - accedió recuperando su sonrisa al ver las mejillas arreboladas del moreno separándose ligeramente de él para abrirle el paso hacia el pasillo.

Con los dedos aún entrelazados el pelirrojo se dejó guiar hasta la cocina abriendo la primera puerta de la izquierda. Era una cocina amplia, muy bonita y moderna con muebles de madera de color gris ceniza y una preciosa encimera de mármol blanco y unos modernos electrodomésticos de acero.

El moreno apartó una silla y se la señaló al pelirrojo para que se sentara soltándole la mano para dirigirse al frigorífico.

- _¿Qué te apetece? _– Preguntó rebuscando dentro del frigorífico. - _Tengo agua, zumo, refrescos, o… ¿Prefieres un té? – _Se dio la vuelta para ver su respuesta.

Sakuragi lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona logrando que el moreno se sonrojara. – _Un zumo está bien._

Rukawa volvió a darse la vuelta para sacar el zumo de la nevera y coger un par de vasos de la alacena. Sentir la mirada de Sakuragi clavada en su espalda lo estaba poniendo todavía más nervioso. Después de aquel excitante beso las dudas habían vuelto para azotarle en la cara. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo? ¿Hacía falta una conversación para aclarar la situación, o con aquel beso estaba todo dicho? No se había planteado cómo afrontar la situación, solo la había provocado sin plantearse qué esperar de ella.

Por poco derrama el vaso en el que estaba sirviendo el zumo cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura. El pecho de Sakuragi se pegó a su espalda y sus labios se posaron en su cuello provocándole un delicioso escalofrío.

Se dio la vuelta en el reducido espacio en el que estaba confinado para ofrecerle el vaso de zumo a su compañero quien lo cogió y volvió a depositarlo sobre la encimera.

Mirando a Rukawa a los ojos cogió una bocanada de aire. Se lo notaba un tanto inquieto.

- _Soñé contigo…_

- _… - _Rukawa abrió la boca sorprendido por la revelación, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

- _Después de…_ _Ya sabes, el otro día en la terraza… - _un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- _¿Soñaste conmigo? – _preguntó excitado emulando el sonrojo del pelirrojo.

- _Si… Yo, estaba… Bueno estaba confundido… _-apartó la mirada avergonzado. – _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti..._

- _Yo tampoco – _lo interrumpió contento por la confesión del pelirrojo – _Me cabreó mucho que me ignoraras._

- _… -_ El pelirrojo lo volvió a mirar con un dejo de diversión. – _No me has dado ni dos días para pensar Kitsune… _- contestó conciliador. El moreno se mordió el labio.

- _¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? – _juntó sus frentes y le dio un fugaz beso.

- _Mi madre me ha secuestrado para que le desatascara el lavavajillas._ – lo besó con ansia. - _¿Dónde están tus padres? _– curioseó mirándolo y enredando su mano derecha en sus cabellos.

- _Se han ido al pueblo de mi madre. –_ le avasalló la boca con desespero metiéndole la lengua, rodeándole con un brazo la cintura para pegar su cuerpo al suyo. - _Vuelven mañana por la tarde – _lo miró fijamente y la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo se ensanchó.

- _¿Me enseñas tu habitación? _– susurró sobre su boca.

Rukawa no le contestó. Lo agarró del cuello con la otra mano y le comió la boca mordiéndole los labios para succionarlos después. Al separarse entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakuragi y salió de la cocina seguido del pelirrojo para llevárselo escaleras arriba. Empujó la puerta entreabierta que estaba a la derecha y entró en la habitación. Los brazos de Sakuragi lo volvieron a envolver por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

- _Huele a ti… -_ murmuró meloso depositado un beso húmedo en su cuello y recorriéndolo con su nariz aspirando su aroma.

El moreno se giró juntando sus torsos y posando su mano a la altura del corazón del pelirrojo sintiendo sus fuertes latidos golpear en su pecho. Deslizó esa misma mano hacia arriba hasta rodear su cuello y enterrar sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos.

Se besaron de nuevo con hambre y Rukawa restregó su entrepierna con la de Sakuragi logrando esta vez que el pelirrojo gimiera en su boca.

Cogiéndolo de la cintura sin separarse Sakuragi giró para poder sentarse sobre la amplia cama de la habitación. El moreno aún de pie miraba como el pelirrojo se acomodaba adentrándose más en ella. Antes de que pudiera acompañarlo a su lado el pelirrojo lo cogió de la mano para sentarlo encima suyo.

Rukawa rió divertido recordando la última vez que se encontraron en una situación similar. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del contento pelirrojo que aprovechaba para meterle las manos debajo de la camiseta. Se miraron sonrientes una vez más antes de volver a juntar sus bocas golosas.

Las manos calientes de Sakuragi recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo acariciando sus pezones y palpando con pretensión su bajo vientre mientras él se restregaba con desespero contra él. Pronto las manos del pelirrojo buscaron el extremo de la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta el moreno y empezó a levantarla mientras Rukawa se dejaba hacer mirándole sonrojado con los ojos brillosos.

Teniendo a Rukawa encima suyo con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios rojos y brillantes de saliva, sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y un calor interno recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Miró embelesado como el moreno ávidamente acababa de quitarse la camiseta para quedar con el torso desnudo. Gustoso pasó su mano por la piel desnuda gozando al sentir como los pezones se ponían duros bajo sus caricias.

Rukawa impaciente condujo rápidamente sus manos a los hombros del pelirrojo para deshacerse de la camisa que llevaba y para poder quitarle después con cierta brusquedad la camiseta blanca. No puedo evitar morderse el labio con gusto al ver ese pecho musculoso de ensueño. El sonrojo pronto volvió a las mejillas del pelirrojo al sentir esa mirada lasciva sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo.

La mano de Rukawa se posó sobre el pecho de Sakuragi empujándolo con suavidad para que se tumbara en la cama. Él lo siguió tumbándose sobre él y buscando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- _No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que estás._ – susurró el moreno a un encendido pelirrojo que quedó mudo por la vergüenza ante tal revelación. Rukawa ante su mutismo le restregó su creciente erección que se hacía palpable bajo sus pantalones contra la entrepierna de Sakuragi haciéndolo gemir excitado. Un gruñido placentero salió de la garganta del moreno que se entretenía mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Sakuragi. – _Me vuelves loco –_ronroneó en un susurro en su oído como si fuera un secreto. Sakuragi liberó su mano derecha para agarrarle con suavidad de los cabellos y poder retirar la cabeza de Rukawa para poder acceder a su boca y mordérsela preso de la excitación que crecía dentro de él.

Rukawa volvió a separarse de él ante su mirada curiosa, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, a cuatro patas encima de Sakuragi. Gateó un poco hacia abajo y atacó con su boca su pezón izquierdo. La mano de Sakuragi, que seguía enredada en sus cabellos, se deslizó hasta su cuello acariciándolo, incitándolo a seguir con lo que hacía.

Rukawa excitado e incentivado por las caricias en su cuello chupaba y lamía con gula aquel rosado pezón. Lo acogía entre sus dientes y tiraba de él con suavidad para después succionarlo con fuerza. Su lengua jugaba con él gustosa domando al salvaje pelirrojo que con los ojos cerrados suspiraba de placer.

Su mano izquierda pellizcó el otro pezón y amasó su pectoral lascivamente, deslizándola después por todo su pecho y abdominales hasta alcanzar el cinturón del moreno. Su boca abandonó el pezón que tanto le gustaba para echarle un rápido vistazo al cinturón. Rió al ver la cara de éxtasis de Sakuragi que lo miraba con ganas de más. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él para besarlo mientras su mano izquierda intentaba desabrochar el cinturón.

Sakuragi no tardó en entretenerse deslizando su mano directa al trasero del moreno. Intentaba meter su mano por debajo de los pantalones, pero al tenerlos abrochados le resultaba difícil. Le mordió el labio al moreno con frustración

- _¡Auch!_ – Se quejó el moreno mirándolo a la cara - _¿Qué ha sido eso?_

- _Quítate los pantalones – _le suplicó con desespero mientras con las dos manos en su trasero lo apretó contra su entrepierna para hacerle saber lo excitado que estaba.

- _¡Ah!_ – Gimió sorprendido – _Eres un impaciente_ – se quejó divertido mientras se levantaba de la cama. El pelirrojo alargó su pie para acariciar la entrepierna del moreno con él, quien se lo quedó mirando arqueando una ceja y con una mueca en la cara. –_Estate quieto Do'aho…_

- _Date prisa… _- Gimoteó persistiendo con su pie, el cual fue apartado de un manotazo.

El gimoteo del pelirrojo lo hizo reír mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y los deslizaba hacia abajo rápidamente rebelando la erección bajo sus bóxers negros.

El pelirrojo se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre sus codos para verlo mejor logrando que Rukawa se sonrojara de nuevo. Se acercó a la cama para acabar de desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones a Sakuragi el cual iba a levantarse para ayudarle pero fue detenido por la mano del moreno que lo empujó suavemente para que le dejara seguir a él. Cogió los extremos de los pies de sus vaqueros y tiró de ellos.

- _Levanta el culo _– le ordenó tirando de los pantalones quitándoselos de una vez dejándolo casi desnudo con unos slips blancos y una notable erección sobre su cama.

Gateó de nuevo sobre la cama hasta quedar frente a la cara del pelirrojo que seguía apoyado sobre sus codos.

- _Ni en mis mejores sueños… _- Le susurró en su oído para besarle después en el cuello. Sakuragi rió a carcajadas y rodeó con un brazo la cintura del moreno para darle la vuelta en la cama, quedando esta vez él encima suyo. - _¿De qué te ríes?_ – no entendía que le resultaba tan gracioso.

- _Sabía que soñabas conmigo_ – su sonrisa lo encandiló pero no lo salvó del tremendo sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas y que se incrementó al rozar el pelirrojo deliberadamente sus caderas con las suyas.

Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sakuragi y éste deslizó una mano dentro de sus bóxers abarcando en su mano su palpitante excitación.

- _¡Ah! Do'aho_ – el moreno gemía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la presión ejercida sobre su erecto miembro. Un placentero y delicioso hormigueo invadió su entrepierna y un calor lo recorría por dentro. Jadeaba preso del placer y su mente quedó en blanco cuando la mano del pelirrojo empezó a masajear sus testículos. El pelirrojo excitado por los gemidos del moreno y por los constantes roces en su entrepierna le mordió el cuello con hambre, lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, excitándose con el olor que desprendía. Frustrado por la incomodidad que le suponía la ropa interior se levantó rápidamente alejándose de un extasiado Rukawa que lo reclamaba desde la cama.

Sakuragi deslizó rápidamente su slip hasta sus pies e hizo lo mismo con los bóxers de Rukawa, dejando por fin sus erectos miembros al descubierto. Quiso volver a colocarse encima del moreno, pero éste se había sentado sobre la cama de modo que quedó enfrente de él erguido sobre sus rodillas. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando Rukawa se metió rápidamente su miembro en su boca.

- _¡Aaaah! ¡Dios! Hmmm Kitsune…_ - Enterró sus dedos en esa cabellera morena que subía y bajaba a lo largo de su erección. Una mano lo sujetaba desde la base mientras con la lengua ensalivaba su empalmado pene.

Sentía su cuerpo flaquear ante el placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la mejor experiencia jamás vivida. La mano del moreno se unió para masajear sus testículos mientras la otra estimulaba su enorme pene junto a su legua que ahora persistía lamiendo de forma circular alrededor de su cabeza y metiendo la punta de la lengua en el pequeño agujero.

Nublado por el placer tironeó con algo de fuerza de los cabellos del moreno logrando involuntariamente que parara. Confundido miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la imagen más excitante que hubiera visto jamás. El moreno con las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas lo miraba con su pene en su mano.

Seductoramente sin dejar de mirarlo dejó que un hilo de saliva cayera de su boca hasta alcanzar su erección, para luego pasar su lengua por toda su extensión. No podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos lascivos mientras le chupaba la polla como si se tratara de un caramelo.

Sus ojos se cerraron y un grito gutural salió de su garganta cuando el moreno se metió no sin dificultad su gruesa polla en su caliente boca intentando tragársela hasta el fondo.

- _¡Diossss! Kitsune ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Me voy a correr! – _Tiró con fuerza de sus cabellos para que parara.

El pelirrojo hiperventilaba y miraba asombrado al moreno que seguía sentado en la cama respirando con irregularidad y mirándolo aún sosteniendo su pulsante y caliente glande en su mano mientras con la otra sostenía el suyo propio. Hacerle una mamada al pelirrojo logró excitarlo hasta tal punto que su propio miembro palpitaba dolorosamente.

Sakuragi se inclinó abarcando el rostro del moreno entre sus dos manos para besarlo con auténtico fervor. Probar su propio sabor poco le importó con lo excitado que estaba.

Rompió el beso y se sentó encima de las piernas extendidas del moreno cogiendo la generosa erección que se alzaba clamando atención. Estaba húmeda y caliente y parecía vibrar bajo su toque.

- _Do'aho… _- susurró en un tono suplicante. El pelirrojo volvió a besarlo y apretó con fuerza el miembro que sostenía. - _¡Ahh! – _el gemido lo incitó a mover su mano lentamente a lo largo de su miembro, logrando que jadeara.

Sakuragi tumbó a Rukawa que con los ojos vidriosos lo miraba suplicante. Se posicionó sobre él rozando sus miembros. Apoyándose sobre un codo, utilizó la mano libre para coger los miembros de ambos y masturbarlos a la vez.

Rukawa lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sakuragi, gimiendo y jadeando en su oreja preso del placer.

El pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo de su mano logrando que Rukawa arqueara la espalda sobre la cama y con un gruñido gutural se corriera en sus abdómenes, haciéndolo él lo mismo instantes después.

Cayó rendido sobre el moreno que seguía abrazado a su cuello y lo rodeó con una de sus piernas.

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, como en una nube. Estaba relajado y su mente despejada. El pecho del moreno subía y bajaba rápidamente bajo él intentando normalizar su respiración.

Al sentir la mano de Rukawa acariciar sus cabellos se incorporó un poco sobre él para poder verle la cara. Una sonrisa apacible iluminaba su rostro sudoroso.

- _Eres increíble – _susurró Sakuragi acariciándole el cabello con mimo.

- _Lo sé –_ sonrió levantando su cabeza para darle un húmedo beso en los labios.

Pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos le apartó el flequillo que se había quedado pegado en su frente mirándolo embelesado.

- _¿Tienes pañuelos?_ – preguntó un poco más calmado acariciándole la mejilla y dándole un beso en los labios.

- _Están en la mesilla de noche. Primer cajón. _– indicó mirando hacia su izquierda.

Sin quitarse de encima suyo, alargó el brazo para alcanzar el cajón y sacar una caja de pañuelos. Con un par de pañuelos en mano se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para poder limpiar los restos de semen que quedaban esparcidos sobre sus estómagos.

Rukawa lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona y el pelirrojo lo emulaba pasando el pañuelo por el estómago del moreno hasta alcanzar su miembro que seguía semi-erecto.

- _Hmmm… _- la caricia le resultó placentera y Sakuragi lo complació volviéndose a agachar para lamerle los labios.

Al volverse a incorporar fue Rukawa el que cogió el pañuelo. Se incorporó sobre un codo para pasar el pañuelo por el torso de Sakuragi. Al alcanzar a su miembro lánguido miró al pelirrojo que lo observaba divertido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sakuragi cogió los pañuelos utilizados, hizo una bola con ellos y se giró para encestar desde donde estaba en la papelera que había al lado de la mesa.

Volvió a tumbarse encima del moreno que lo recibió gustoso rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos era tan relajante que los estaba dejando dormidos.

- _¿Do'aho?_ – con los ojos cerrados lo llamó dando un sonoro bostezo.

- _Hmmm… _

- _Coge la sábana, tengo frío._

- _Hmmm… Vale… – _abrió los ojos con pereza y se incorporó sobre el moreno. – _Kitsune, levántate hay que meterse dentro de la cama._

- _Hhnnn… _- la pereza y el cansancio lo invadió pero finalmente abrió los ojos al notar un tironeo en el pie. Sakuragi estaba de pie, al pie de la cama, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Estando los dos de pie, Sakuragi abrió las sábanas para poder meterse en la comodidad de la cama. Condujo a un dormilón Rukawa que apenas se mantenía en pie y lo metió en la cama, metiéndose él a su lado y tapándose a los dos con las sábanas. Antes de caer presa del sueño pasó un brazo por la cintura del moreno atrayéndolo a su pecho y besándolo en el cuello.

- _ Buenas noches Kitsune._

- _Hmmm… Buenas noches 'aho._

**¿FIN?**

**Nota de la autora: **¿Fin?¿Fin...?¿FIN? ¿¡WTF!?

¡Argh! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Antes de que me matéis, dejad que me explique, ¡por favor!  
Seguramente pensaréis que me he vuelto loca, pero no... O si... O no sé... Tal vez... La cuestión, es que... Hay gente que escribe sobre una relación ya formada, hay gente que escribe sobre reencuentros... Y a mi me apetecía escribir sobre los inicios... ¡Mi mente no daba para más! Me apetecía algo sencillo, sin muchas complicaciones, porque al fin y al cabo, eso dicen de los hombres ¡que son simples! Yo quería precisamente eso, naturalidad, nada de complicaciones, instintos básicos y carnales, hormonas adolescentes, razonamiento 0, fluidez... No sé si he conseguido plasmarlo, pero no he sabido hacerlo de ninguna otra forma.

Personalmente, debo decir que estoy satisfecha conmigo misma, aunque admito que el "Final" es muy abrupto... Por ese mismo motivo me inspiré para escribir un epílogo. Por eso no se puede decir que sea un 'fin, fin'... Sino más bien, un 'casi fin'...

Me quedan cuatro pinceladas para finalizar el epílogo que, a diferencia de los capítulos del fic, sería larguito. Obviamente no os adelantaré nada y a aún a riesgo de parecer una chantajeadora emocional, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto ya que si pensáis que no vale la pena, igual ni me molesto en acabarlo...

En fin, no quiero enrollarme más. Aún me gustaría saber qué opináis de este último capítulo si aún tenéis predisposición...

Os agradezco mucho la compañía que me habéis dado a lo largo del fic, se os quiere, se os necesita y se os echará mucho de menos. Si aún no me odiáis a muerte y os apetece el epílogo, intentaré no tardar mucho en subirlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!


	14. Epílogo

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí llega el epílogo! ¡No hay vuelta atrás!  
¡Antes que nada quiero agradeceros a todos, **Akane Mitsui, Erinias, BlackLady24, Axya, Shadir** y a **Guest** por vuestros magníficos reviews! He echado a unos cuantos de menos, pero ¡sois unos auténticos amores! ¡Me tenéis enamorada! ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida ahora sin vosotros? Tendré que ponerme a escribir algo de nuevo u_u'  
En fin, de verdad que vuestro apoyo a lo largo del fic ha sido lo mejor que me podríais haber dado, epsero que os haya gustado la historia, que hayáis disfrutado y hayáis pasado buenos momentos. También espero que este epílogo os deje con buen sabor de boca y no destroce todo lo que logré hasta el último capítulo ;P

Debo admitir que esperaba más comentarios acerca del lemon... Curiosamente ha sido lo menos comentado. No sé qué pensar al respecto... Daré por supuesto que os encantó y os dejó acaloradas durante todo el día... ¬¬'

Sin más dilación disfrutar del epílogo...

**Axya: **¡Brasil! Me encantaría viajar allí algún día! El portugués también me parece una lengua muy bonita que no me importaría aprender. Me alegro de que llegaras para dejarme un review y sobretodo de que te gustara el desarrollo final. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo el epílogo. ¡Espero que te guste mucho! ;P ¡Un abarazo enorme!

**Guest: **¡Hola! Me alegro de que te animaras a dejar un review, y más si es para decirme que tengo talento xD Dejo en tus manos averiguar si el epílogo será hot o no ;P Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes ¡Un abrazo!

**ABSURDAS CONVERSACIONES**

**Epílogo**

El insistente y continuo repiqueteo del teléfono lo sacó de un placentero y profundo sueño que se desvaneció de su recuerdo tan pronto como abrió los ojos. La luminosidad de la habitación lo cegó brevemente sumándose al aturdimiento que llevaba encima debido al repentino despertar.

Las persianas habían quedado abiertas de par en par y las cortinas estaban a medio correr, dejando que el sol de la mañana inundara la habitación de una cálida luz que iluminaba las azules paredes.

Quien fuera que llamaba no se daba por vencido, el timbre del teléfono empezaba a taladrarle la cabeza. Con pereza alargó su brazo para alcanzar el teléfono inalámbrico que había sobre su mesilla de noche a la izquierda de la cama.

- _¿Si?_ – contestó a media voz, ronca y mañanera.

- _¿Kaede?_ – identificó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- _Hn… Hola mamá… - _se refregó sus ojos con flojera mientras daba un bostezo.

- _¿Te acabas de despertar? –_ más que a pregunta sonó a reproche.

- _Hnn… -_ Su quejido anticipaba el sermoneo de su madre.

- _¡Lo sabía! Venga, levántate ya que ya son las diez pasadas y tienes que estudiar. Que te conozco y a ti no hay quien te saque de la cama._

- _…Vaaale _

- _Bueno… ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Qué cenaste ayer? _– su madre siempre se preocupaba por las cosas más extrañas.

- _Bien… Comí las sobras que me dejaste._

- _¿Has estudiado mucho? – _la pregunta obligada.

- _… Hnmm… _ - No pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por mentir a su madre.

- _¿Cómo que 'Hnmm'? Tu abuela está muy disgustada por que no has venido a visitarla, así que más te vale aprovechar el tiempo, ¿entendido?_

- _Si…_ - le daba la razón en un tono conciliador.

- _¿Le diste de comer a Coco ayer? _– su madre tenía una habilidad asombrosa para cambiar de tema.

- _…_ - se había olvidado por completo del perro.

- _¿Kaede? ¿Le diste de comer a Coco? – _la voz de su madre había adoptado un tono alarmante.

- _¡Ah!_ - Sobresaltado gritó cuando su nalga derecha fue asaltada. Se giró asomándose por encima de su hombro para ver a Sakuragi espatarrado boca abajo sobándole las nalgas con las dos manos y mordiéndolas lascivamente mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

- _¿Qué?_ – Su madre confundida no entendía nada.

- _No, nada… Que si…_ - fue rápido en contestar mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que dándole un último mordisco a su nalga derecha, empezó a subir por su espalda dejándole un recorrido de húmedos besos erizándole la piel a su paso.

- _¿Seguro? – _ Ese perro era la niñita de los ojos de su madre.

- _Que si mamá, le di de comer a Coco._ – Contestó intentando ignorar las manos del pelirrojo que empezaron a acariciarle el estómago y el pecho con intenciones nada inocentes.

- _Bien. Más te vale. Y no te olvides de pasearlo hoy que tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde._

- _Bien… _- Su concentración empezaba a irse a la porra, el pelirrojo había llegado a su cuello y lo estaba besando a conciencia mientras su mano le acariciaba los pectorales. Se giró para quedar tumbado bocarriba y poder ver mejor al pelirrojo que ahora empezaba con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Su mano libre se enterró entre las hebras pelirrojas masajeándole la cabeza.

- _ ¿Kaede? _– su madre lo llamaba al otro lado del teléfono - _¿Te has quedado dormido?_

- _¿Qué? No mamá… Es que todavía estoy medio dormido, ¿qué decías?_

- _¡Por Dios! Levántate de esa cama ya. Te decía que te voy a pasar a tu abuela que le hará ilusión hablar contigo._

- _Ah, vale. Oye, y ¿cómo está papá?_ – No quería parecer maleducado ignorando a su familia.

- _Bien, se ha ido a pescar con tu tío… _- No escuchó más de su conversación, el pelirrojo lo miraba con sus ojos marrones que brillaban con la luz del sol. Acarició su mejilla y volvió a enredar sus dedos en sus rojos cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás. El pelirrojo que estaba tumbado de lado le acarició los labios con los dedos y le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

- _¡Kaede! – _su madre lo volvió a llamar pensando que se estaba quedando dormido.

- _Si – _contestó automáticamente.

- _Te paso a tu abuela. Cuídate mucho cariño y ¡no te vuelvas a quedar dormido! Nos vemos esta noche. Te quiero ¡Ah! Y ¡cuídame a Coco!_

- _Si mamá… Yo también te quiero. _– Se hizo el silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Podía escuchar de fondo como su madre hablaba con su abuela, suponía que para explicarle que él estaba en la línea.

- _Buenos días –_ susurró el pelirrojo sonriéndole embelesado.

- _Buenos días…_ - contestó de igual modo sonriendo atrayéndolo hacia si con la mano que rodeaba su cuello haciendo que se inclinara para poder darle un beso en los labios. Antes de profundizar el beso Rukawa lo detuvo al escuchar a su abuela al otro lado del teléfono.

- _¿Kae-chan?_ – era su abuela.

- _Hola Abu. ¿Cómo estás? –_ Sakuragi sonrió ante el apelativo.

- _Bien cariño, ya sabes que mala hierba nunca muere. Y ¿cómo está mi nieto favorito?_

- _Muy bien. Siento mucho no haber podido venir Abu… _- teniendo al pelirrojo encima suyo besándole el pecho lo hacía sentir culpable por mentir a su abuela.

- _No te preocupes cariño, ya me ha dicho tu madre que tienes que estudiar. Los estudios son muy importantes._ - La mano del pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna lo distrajo de la conversación. Tirando con brusquedad de sus cabellos lo detuvo a tiempo.

- _Si… Prometo venir a visitarte pronto. _– Le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria al pelirrojo que se recostó sobre su pecho pegando su oreja a la altura de su corazón.

- _Ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en esta casa._

- _Si Abu, ¿cómo están todos?_ – el pelirrojo reposaba sobre él mirándolo con impaciencia.

- _Bien, tus primos no paran de preguntar por ti y tu abuelo dice que le debes una partida de Póker con tus tíos._

- _Dile que ya le compensaré- _rió divertido mientras volvía a acariciar los cabellos del pelirrojo que cerraba los ojos complacido.

- _Me despido ya cariño, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer. _– su abuela nunca paraba quieta.

- _Vale abuela. No te esfuerces demasiado. Salúdalos a todos de mi parte._

- _Si cariño, no te preocupes. Pórtate bien._

- _Adiós abuela. _– Colgó el teléfono dando un suspiro y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la cama que estaba libre.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para ver al pelirrojo mirándolo con un ojo abierto.

- _Estaba hablando con mi abuela Do'aho. –_ murmuró en un tono reprochador mientras el aludido se acomodaba sobre él cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y apoyando su barbilla sobre ellos.

- _Lo siento… - _La sonrisa picarona que adornaba su cara parecía decir más bien lo contrario. Un rayo de luz iluminaba su cara, dándole un hermoso brillo a su cabello que lo hacía ver todavía más ardiente.

Sakuragi incitado por la mirada ansiosa de Rukawa se incorporó levemente sobre sus brazos para trepar sobre el pecho del moreno rozando sus entrepiernas en el proceso. El pelirrojo sabía cómo volverlo loco.

Sus narices estaban pegadas y sus ojos clavados en los del otro. Sakuragi sacó la lengua para lamerle los labios consiguiendo que Rukawa riera divertido. Finalmente se inclinó para besarlo mientras su mano volvía a acariciarle el pecho con deseo.

El beso se tornó más apasionado. Sakuragi le metía la lengua hasta el fondo, succionaba la suya y le mordía los labios con auténtico fervor. Las manos del moreno recorrían la ancha espalda del pelirrojo, de arriba abajo mientras enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura, aumentando el contacto de sus entrepiernas desnudas.

Un gruñido procedente del estómago del pelirrojo fue lo que rompió el beso cuando Rukawa empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Sakuragi asombrado reía también por la reacción del moreno.

- _¿Tienes hambre?_ – preguntó al cesar su risa contagiosa mirando embelesado al pelirrojo que lo miraba incrédulo.

- _Si, ayer no cené. – _ lo besó en los labios.

- _Yo tampoco. – _recordó la tarde anterior – _Podemos bajar a desayunar ahora._ – acariciaba sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás con sus dedos.

- _Hmmm_… - Otro beso más en los labios – _Perfecto. Oye, ¿quién es Coco? – _hacía rato que le rondaba por la cabeza ese nombre.

- _Es nuestro perro._ – el brillo de emoción en los ojos del pelirrojo lo descolocó.

- _¿¡Tenéis un perro!? – _le encantaban los animales. – _Ayer no lo vi por la casa._

- _Lo tenemos en el jardín de atrás._

- _Me lo tienes que enseñar. – _suplicó con la mirada mientras rodaba hacia un lado para quitarse de encima del moreno.

- _Vale, pero déjame ir al baño primero._

- _O.k. – _tumbado desnudo boca arriba miró como el moreno se levantaba y se ponía el bóxer que la noche anterior quedó tirado en el suelo y salía después de la habitación.

El calorcito de la luz del sol en su cuerpo resultaba muy agradable. Tumbado en la cama, echó un vistazo a la habitación ya que la noche anterior no tuvo la oportunidad hacerlo. Era una habitación sencilla no excesivamente grande. Había un par de estanterías colgadas de la pared sobre las que reposaban medallas, trofeos y retratos varios. En la pared del cabezal de la cama había algunos pósters de dos equipos de básquet americanos.

Al lado de la ventana estaba el escritorio. En él estaba la mochila del instituto de Rukawa que ocultaba tras ella una pantalla de ordenador.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y presuroso se levantó de la cama y se puso sus slips.

Cuando el moreno volvió a la habitación se encontró al pelirrojo sentado en su escritorio utilizando su ordenador.

- _¿Qué estás cotilleando? – _se acercó al pelirrojo por la espalda alargando su mano para alcanzar sus sedosos cabellos rojos.

- _¿Tienes condones y lubricante? – _dirigió su mirada hacia arriba completamente sonrojado, para verlo a la cara.

- _…_ - sorprendido por el arrebato del pelirrojo miró la pantalla encendida del ordenador. El pelirrojo consultaba una página web con una guía de sexo para las relaciones homosexuales. El sonrojo no tardó en invadir sus mejillas. – _Podríamos ir a la farmacia a comprar más tarde…_

Los dos se miraban sin decir palabra. El pelirrojo aún sonrojado sonrió tímidamente, y el moreno que estaba de pie junto a él se inclinó para besarlo en la boca.

Esta vez fue el estómago de Rukawa el que rugió reclamando atención.

- _Primero vamos a desayunar._ – susurró sobre sus labios antes de separarse y coger una camiseta de básquet de los Lakers de su armario y ponérsela encima junto a unos cómodos pantalones de chándal.

- _¡Buena idea! –_ exclamó con excesivo entusiasmo intentando quitarse el nerviosismo que toda esa situación le provocaba. - _¿Puedo ir al baño? _– necesitaba atender a sus necesidades fisiológicas.

- _Claro._ _Es la puerta que hay enfrente. Te espero abajo en la cocina. _– le avisó antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Bajó a la cocina con la misma ropa que llevaba la tarde anterior y con los cabellos algo humedecidos. Rukawa ya había dispuesto dos tazas, un par de cucharas, leche y cereales sobre la mesa y se peleaba con el alambre de la bolsa de pan para poder sacar un par de rebanadas.

- _¿Quieres unas tostadas? _– preguntó el moreno con el pan en la mano.

- _¡Vale! ¿Dónde está el perro? _– preguntó más interesado en eso que en otra cosa.

- _En la galería hay una puerta que da al jardín. _– dándole la espalda le señaló la puerta de la galería por encima de su hombro.

Sakuragi curioso abrió la puerta, encontrando otra puerta de cristal transparente tras la cual había un precioso perro pastor, un _border collie_ de color blanco y negro y brillantes ojos marrones que nada más verlo empezó a agitar la cola de alegría y a pegar grandes saltos delante de la puerta.

- _¡Es súper mono!_ – fue lo que escuchó Rukawa desde la cocina mientras metía unas cuantas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. La infantil efusividad del pelirrojo le sacó una sonrisa.

El perro empezó a ladrar y Sakuragi no paraba de reír. Intrigado fue a asomarse a la puerta encontrándose al pelirrojo tumbado en el suelo de la terraza y con el perro encima intentando lamerle la cara.

- _Do'aho, te vas a ensuciar_ – le regañó como lo haría una madre - _¡Coco, ven! – _lo llamó autoritario logrando que el perro volviera su atención a su dueño. Meneando su cola corrió hacia él dejándose mimar con las atenciones de Rukawa que le acariciaba el lomo y le revolvía su peluda cabecita.

- _Deja ya de llamarme Do'aho, Kitsune._ – se quejó al levantarse del suelo y sacudirse las ropas.

- _¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, entonces?_ – Rukawa lo miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras éste se acercaba a los dos.

- _Pues por mi nombre._ – empezó él también a acariciar el lomo del perro que no paraba de menear la cola.

- _¿Tu nombre? – _preguntó como si aquello fuera lo más raro del mundo. El pelirrojo lo miró con una ceja alzada imitándolo.

- _No me digas que te da vergüenza…_ - parecía haber dado en el clavo porque las mejillas del moreno se volvieron rosadas.

- _No digas tonterías_.

- _¡No me lo puedo creer! – _exclamó riendo el pelirrojo – _Ayer me chupabas la polla y hoy ¿te da vergüenza llamarme por mi nombre?_

- _… - _Rukawa enmudeció ante las bastas palabras de Sakuragi, que al igual que él estaba adoptando un color rojo antinatural al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. – _Do'aho._ – nada más oportuno para romper el silencio que se había formado.

Los dos se miraron aún sonrojados y empezaron a reír.

- _Ha-na-mi-chi – _le corrigió dejando de acariciar al perro posicionándose junto al moreno que se irguió y lo miró aún sonrojado. – _¡Vamos Kitsune! _– suplicó con una mirada lastimera. – _Dilo – _se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los del moreno.

- _Eres un Do'aho…_ _Hanamichi_ – añadió tras una breve pausa murmurándolo flojito sobre sus labios consiguiendo que Sakuragi sonriera satisfecho y lo besara con fervor atrapándole los labios. El perro que se abalanzaba sobre ellos reclamando atención empezó a ladrar cuando se besaron.

- _Tu perro es muy celoso._ – dijo rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- _Que se aguante – _rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo lo besó acallando su risa mientras el perro seguía ladrando y dando saltos sobre ellos. Rompió el contacto poco después y cogió a Sakuragi de la mano, conduciéndolo a la cocina. – _Vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre._

- _¿Qué le pasa? – _preguntó al ver que el perro seguía ladrando en un tono lastimero.

- _Debe de tener hambre –_ aclaró el moreno recordando la conversación con su madre en el teléfono y volviendo a la galería para coger un bol que había en el suelo y llenarlo del pienso que había dentro de una caja de plástico. – _Ayer me olvidé de darle la comida._ – Explicó mientras depositaba el bol en el suelo del jardín y el perro se abalanzaba sobre él atacándolo con hambre.

- _Pobrecito._ _Estaba muerto de hambre._ – decía mientras seguía al moreno hacia el interior de la cocina y cerraba la puerta tras de si, echándole un último vistazo al perro que seguía comiendo con frenesí.

- _No exageres, es culpa tuya._

- _¡Seguro! – _sonreía divertido mientras Rukawa sacaba las tostadas de la tostadora y las ponía en un plato.

- _¿Quieres mermelada?_

Desayunaron tranquilamente conversando sobre la familia del moreno. Rukawa raramente hablaba sobre él, así que el pelirrojo aprovechaba la oportunidad para acribillarlo con preguntas mientras se atiborraba a tostadas con mermelada.

- _Deberías comer más Kitsune_ – decía el pelirrojo sentado en la silla mirando al moreno colocar las tazas en el lavavajillas. – _Estás muy delgado._

- _Yo estoy bien. _– lo miraba con una ceja alzada – _Sólo que comparado contigo cualquiera parece más pequeño._

- _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que estoy gordo?_ – con el ceño fruncido lo miraba preocupado. La risa del moreno lo dejó más confuso aún.

- _Do'aho, tú tienes un cuerpo perfecto… _- la penetrante mirada azulina lo dejó sin habla. No estaba acostumbrado a las alabanzas de ningún tipo y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza. _– Como si no lo supieras…_

Se acercó hasta el pelirrojo que seguía sonrojado sin decir nada y se sentó sobre sus muslos encarándolo.

- _Sólo pensar en ti desnudo me pongo cachondo. _

- _¿Te gusta? _– el rubor en las mejillas de Rukawa le enorgulleció, deslizó una atrevida mano por su espalda debajo de la camiseta.

- _Me gusta todo de ti. – _confesó con timidez susurrándole en el oído mientras sus dedos se enredaban una vez más en esos rojos cabellos.

Los dos se miraron con timidez digiriendo la confesión del moreno que los dejó ansiosos y excitados a ambos. Sakuragi deslizó su mano por el pecho de Rukawa situándola sobre su corazón. Su piel ardía y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético.

Con los ojos brillantes se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo lentamente. El pelirrojo recibió gustoso la caricia atrapándolo por la cintura para pegarlo más a si juntando sus miembros excitados.

- _¿Vamos a la farmacia? – _una corriente de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo a Rukawa al oír la pregunta, dándole un tirón en la entrepierna.

- _¿Estás seguro? _– el pelirrojo se mordía el labio mientras asentía. - _¿Nos duchamos antes? –_ planteó el moreno restregándose sobre su entrepierna haciéndole saber el estado de excitación en el que estaba – _Estoy pegajoso…_

El brillo en la mirada de Sakuragi hablaba por él. – _Yo también. ¡Vamos! - _ Afirmando sus manos sobre las nalgas del moreno se puso de pie alzándolo con él, obligándole a rodear su cintura con sus piernas y afianzándose a su cuello.

- _¡Do'aho! ¡Estás loco! ¡Bájame!_

El pelirrojo ignoró sus reclamos y dándole una sonora nalgada se dirigió escaleras arriba a gran velocidad riendo a carcajadas.

Se entretuvieron bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, acariciándose y masturbándose el uno al otro, devorándose la boca con ansia. Salieron de la ducha arrugaditos como pasas secándose mutuamente con las toallas aprovechando para meterse mano de nuevo.

Una vez vestidos Sakuragi esperaba sentado en la cocina observando la lucha entre perro y dueño para atarle la correa al primero. Coco estaba realmente excitado por salir a la calle y no paraba de saltar alrededor de Rukawa que frustrado lo mandaba callar. La estampa era realmente divertida.

- _Do'aho vámonos. – _El moreno había conseguido atar la correa y después de coger unos billetes de un bote de porcelana que había la encimera pasó con el perro que no parraba de menear la cola.

El pelirrojo se levantó y lo siguió hasta la entrada cogiéndolo de la muñeca antes de que abriera la puerta principal atrayéndolo hacia si para comerle la boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

- _Vámonos. _

El moreno quedó estático mirando cómo el pelirrojo salía silbando por la puerta, mientras su perro tiraba de la correa con ansias de salir a la calle.

Se entretuvieron en el camino dando un rodeo para que el perro pudiera pasear y olisquear todas las farolas del barrio. Al acercarse a la farmacia los dos se pararon un par de tiendas más allá.

- _¿Vas tú? _– el pelirrojo apresuró a escaquearse quitándole la correa de la mano al otro – _Yo te espero fuera con el perro._

Rukawa lo miró incrédulo. - _ Cobarde._

El pelirrojo se alejaba con la cabeza gacha dejándose arrastrar por el perro que tironeaba de la correa buscando marcar la farola que quedaba al otro lado de la calle. Rukawa suspiró y tomando una bocanada de aire metió sus manos sudorosas en los bolsillos y se encaminó a la farmacia.

Se alegró al encontrarse a un señor mayor, de escasa cabellera cana y con la mirada cansada detrás del mostrador. Echando un vistazo rápido cogió lo que necesitaba de los estantes y se dirigió a caja a pagar evitando establecer ningún tipo de conversación. Más que comprar esas cosas lo que le ponía nervioso era lo que pasaría después una vez las hubiera comprado. Recriminando su nerviosismo se mordió la lengua intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Pagó y cogió la bolsa que aquel buen hombre le entregaba.

Al salir, Sakuragi estaba sentado en un banco abarcando la cabecita peluda de su perro entre sus enormes manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Parecía que estaba intentando hipnotizar al pobre animal.

- _¿Qué haces Do'aho?_

- _¡Mira kitsune! ¡Coco tiene cara de velocidad! –_ con sus manos estiraba la piel de la cara del perro hacia atrás, otorgándole un aspecto de los más gracioso y extraño, realmente daba la impresión que estuviera desplazándose a gran velocidad. El pobre animal ante la llegada de su amo intentaba zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo, pero éste muerto de la risa lo sujetaba en su sitio mirando como Rukawa intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. Realmente el perro tenía una cara muy graciosa.

- _Suéltalo ya Do'aho. _– Le lanzó la bolsa de la farmacia al pecho para que la atrapara y soltara por fin al perro que feliz empezó a saltar sobre él.

- _Kitsune he visto que te reías. – _levantándose del banco empezó a seguir al moreno que con la correa en la mano empezó a dirigir el camino de vuelta a la casa.

- _Do'aho… -_ su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Al llegar a la casa de Rukawa, éste se llevó al perro al jardín trasero. Al volver a entrar se encontró a Sakuragi parado en el pasillo de la entrada con la bolsa de plástico en la mano. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose.

- _Estoy nervioso… -_ confesó el pelirrojo estrujando la bolsa entre sus dedos.

- _…_ - Le encantaba como ése hombre siempre se las arreglaba para verbalizar lo que él pensaba. Se rió. Sonriendo se acercó a él rozando su nariz con la suya y juntando sus frentes. - _ Yo también… -_ susurró antes de besarlo - _¿Vamos a ver la tele?_

- _… - _Una bonita sonrisa iluminó su rostro –_ Vale… - _ un candente beso selló el acuerdo.

La bolsa de la farmacia reposaba sobre la mesita de la sala del comedor brillando con distintos colores al reflejar la luz que emitía el televisor. Rukawa estaba recostado sobre el pecho del pelirrojo que estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre el sofá abrazando a Rukawa por la cintura, que tenía sus manos reposando sobre las de Sakuragi, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos mirando una película que emitían por uno de tantos canales. La barbilla de Sakuragi reposaba sobre la cabeza de Rukawa mientras sus pulgares se movían rítmicamente en mociones circulares sobre las palmas de las manos de Rukawa. El murmullo de la tele era lo único que se escuchaba desde que la encendieron. La estridente canción de un anuncio de pudding pareció despertarles del estupor en el que habían quedado inducidos. El pecho del pelirrojo empezó a vibrar bajo el moreno al empezar a reír viendo un pudding gigante animado bailar al ritmo de la canción.

- _Hey… _- el anuncio había dejado paso a otro de detergente para lavadoras y un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del moreno desde hacía un buen rato.

- _¿Hmm? –_ haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba alzó la cabeza ligeramente para besarlo en la coronilla.

- _… _

- _¿Qué pasa? –_ Rukawa apretó las manos de Sakuragi entre las suyas intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía tiempo ya.

- _A ti… ¿Todavía te gusta Akagi?_ – inconscientemente estrujó fuertemente las manos de Sakuragi entre las suyas. Se quedó estático mirando el techo esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- _…Eh… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – _Esa respuesta no le gustó mucho al moreno.

- _¿Cómo que 'a qué viene esa pregunta'? _– se estaba cabreando – _Llevas casi tres años "enamorado" de ella y ahora empiezas a liarte con un tío, creo que tiene mucho que ver…_ _Ahora me dirás que tampoco eres gay._

- _No soy gay… ¡Auch! _– el moreno lo pellizcó en el dorso de la mano con saña. El pelirrojo empezó a reír ante el asombro del moreno. A pesar de lo incómoda que se estaba tornando la conversación Rukawa no se separaba de él ni un ápice. Le daba la sensación que por mucho que metiera la pata con sus respuestas no lo iba dejar marchar tan fácilmente, y eso le encantaba. Lo estrujó contra si en el abrazo y lo besó en la coronilla. – _Kitsune, no sé si soy gay…_

- _Ah, ¡claro! Que a ti te gustan las mujeres porque tienen curvas, ¿no? ¡Auch! – _Esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que lo pellizcó en la mano imaginándose la cara de mofa de Rukawa.

- _Como iba diciendo Kitsune…_ _No sé si soy gay… La cuestión es que Haruko ya no me gusta… -_ se quedaron los dos en silencio. Los dos esperando lo mismo, que el otro hablara. Sakuragi dio un suspiro profundo y se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá aún con Rukawa recostado en su pecho. Éste, sorprendido, se giró con un deje de preocupación para mirarlo a la cara, buscando una explicación a ese cambio de postura repentino. Sakuragi con una tranquilidad pasmosa impropia de él empujó a Rukawa suavemente por el hombro para que se recostara boca arriba hacia el otro lado del sofá. Rukawa, confundido se dejó hacer viendo como el pelirrojo se posicionaba encima suyo envolviéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo y su calor. Abarcó con sus manos el rostro del moreno, apoyando sus codos a cada lado de su cabeza para poder distanciarse un poco de él y poder hablar con él.

- _Tú… Me gustas. Mucho… _- el corazón de Rukawa repicó frenético en su pecho. El rubor en las mejillas del pelirrojo lo hacía adorable. Se mordió el labio controlando la sonrisa que quería ensancharse en su rostro esperando a que el pelirrojo continuara con lo que tuviera que decirle. – _No sé cuando empezó a dejar de gustarme Haruko. Solo sé que cada vez que hablábamos me fascinabas más. Llegó un día en el que me interesaba más averiguar más cosas sobre ti que intentar llamar la atención de Haruko en los entrenamientos…_ _Al principio… No sé, me lo pasaba bien contigo y cuando te besé por primera vez, no lo pensé. Creo que me convencí a mi mismo que no era nada raro… - _una mano blanquecina enredada en sus cabellos lo animó a seguir – _Un día una chica me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Se me declaró. – _sonrió al ver como la frente de Rukawa se arrugaba en una mueca de disgusto – _Yo la rechacé. Yo… Me pareció lo más lógico, no sabía quién era… No me atraía… Pero la chica me dijo… _- Rememorando aquella conversación se entretuvo pasando los cabellos del moreno por detrás de su oreja. – _Me dijo que se rumoreaba que ya había rechazado a otras chicas y que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Yo le dije que no sentía nada especial por ninguna y que por eso las rechazaba. Según ella eso no era más que una excusa, que seguramente estaba buscando en el lado equivocado y que me engañaba a mi mismo poniéndome ideales inalcanzables…_

- _Muy profundo… - _la voz del moreno logró desviar la atención de Sakuragi que tenía la mirada clavada en un lunar en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Rukawa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Rukawa.

- _Si… En ese momento no entendí lo que me quiso decir y tampoco le tomé demasiada importancia, pero nunca se me ____ocurrió decirle que estaba enamorado de Haruko, se__ me olvidó______.._. Pero estando contigo... Nunca me había sentido tan atraído por nadie… - sus ojos ahora se clavaron en la rosada boca de Rukawa – _Ni cuando me enamoré de todas esas chicas en el instituto. Quería gustarles, que me hicieran caso… Pero nunca tuve la necesidad como tengo contigo de tocarte, de hablar contigo… De besarte… - _Anuló la distancia que los separaba atrapando el labio inferior entre sus labios, lamiéndolo y succionándolo. – _Pero aún así no era capaz de ver que eso no era normal. Para mi estaba bien, era divertido. El otro día en la terraza… Cuando me tocaste… - _un rubor volvió a cubrir sus mejillas - _¡Dios! ¡Quería follarte! – _su entrepierna rozó deliberadamente con la de Rukawa. Éste se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gruñido. – _Me asusté. _– continuó hablando enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de Rukawa.

- _Y me ignoraste… -_ añadió con reproche recordándolo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar los cabellos.

- _Y te ignoré…_ - Sonrió – _Y luego soñé contigo y las cosas que quería hacerte…_

- _¿Qué cosas? – _sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona del pelirrojo.

- _Hacerte gemir mi nombre mientras te retuerces de placer debajo de mi – _le susurró en la oreja, dejando que su aliento caliente le erizara la piel del cuello para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras restregaba con especial énfasis su entrepierna contra la del moreno.

- _¡Aaaah!_ _Hanamichi! – _un grito gutural salió de su garganta, arqueando su espalda para maximizar el contacto.

- _Exacto – _sonrió sobre la piel de su níveo cuello succionándola. Las blancas manos de Rukawa se enredaron en las hebras rojizas sonriendo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la caliente lengua de Sakuragi en su cuello. Tironeó de sus cabellos para alejarlo de su cuello y poder besarlo.

Le comió la boca con fervor, succionando su lengua con gula, gimiendo en su boca, enrollando una pierna por la cintura de Sakuragi, friccionando sus entrepiernas que ya tironeaban bajo sus pantalones.

Las manos de Sakuragi se apresuraron a desabrochar los vaqueros del moreno para después subir la camiseta negra que éste llevaba. Se incorporó momentáneamente sobre sus rodillas para permitir que Rukawa se quitara la camiseta y él mismo hacer lo propio con la suya. Rukawa seguía tumbado en el sofá con una pierna enroscada en la cintura del pelirrojo disfrutando de cómo Sakuragi lo miraba. Tenía los cabellos revueltos y su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro. Alargó su mano izquierda para coger la de Rukawa y llevarla a su pecho, dónde su corazón latía acelerado. Rukawa sonriendo enredó ambas piernas alrededor del pelirrojo rozando sus erecciones. Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre el pecho de Sakuragi y éste volvió a recostarse sobre el moreno para besarlo muy lentamente. Su lengua se paseaba con calma dentro de la boca del moreno, sus labios atrapaban los del otro con mimo para después lamerlos con acierto. La mano que el pelirrojo tenía libre envolvió la espalda baja del moreno atrayéndolo más hacia si. Rukawa disfrutando del contacto pasó sus brazos rodeando el fornido cuello de Sakuragi, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la calurosa sensación que invadía su corazón y la boca de su estómago.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron al sentir la frente de Sakuragi contra la suya enfrentando los brillantes ojos marrones de Sakuragi.

- _¿Vamos arriba? – _a penas fue un murmullo sobre sus labios.

Rukawa simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sakuragi se irguió poniéndose de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Rukawa para ayudarlo a incorporarse y él la aceptó cogiendo antes la bolsita de la farmacia que reposaba sobre la mesa.

Subieron a la habitación con calma, cogidos de la mano. Hanamichi abrazó a Rukawa por la espalda, besándole el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por su estómago hasta alcanzar los pantalones que ya tenía desabrochados. Lentamente los deslizó hacia abajo, dejando que estos cayeran al suelo. Entonces se dio la vuelta enfrentando al pelirrojo, lanzó la bolsa que todavía sujetaba sobre la cama y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones para deshacerse de ellos.

Sakuragi empezó a impacientarse. Cogiendo al moreno de la cintura lo lanzó no muy delicadamente sobre la cama. Rukawa se dejó caer riendo divertido por el arrebato del pelirrojo. En menos de un segundo ya lo tenía a cuatro patas encima suyo. Levantó su rodilla para rozarla descaradamente contra la erección de Sakuragi, que palpitaba bajo la tela del bóxer. Sakuragi gruñó e inclinándose le mordió el estómago y luego lo lamió con delicadeza. Bajó con su nariz rozando su bajo vientre hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer. Se detuvo allí unos segundos rozando deliberadamente su nariz a lo largo del pene del moreno que seguía atrapado bajo la tela.

Los jadeos quedos de Rukawa le erizaron los pelos del cogote. Mirando hacia arriba, clavando su mirada en la azulina del moreno llevó sus manos al elástico para deslizarlo hacia abajo lentamente, revelando el erecto miembro de Rukawa que se alzó orgulloso y palpitante ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo. Rukawa empezó a hiperventilar. Un hormigueo se había instalado en su entrepierna y necesitaba sentir al pelirrojo, que lo tocara.

Un gemido murió en su garganta al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Sus ojos se cerraron y echó su cabeza hacia atrás perdiéndose en el momento. Era una de las mejores sensaciones que había sentido jamás, difícil de explicar. Se sentía vibrar. Una sensación de ingravidez había invadido su bajo vientre.

Las manos de Sakuragi que aún seguían agarrando el elástico de la ropa interior se movieron para sujetar la base del pene y la otra para agarrar los testículos del moreno. De nuevo su lengua recorrió el pene en toda su extensión, parándose luego en la cabeza la cual metió en su boca para succionarla con gula.

Rukawa arqueó su espalda perdido en el placer. Se incorporó sobre sus codos para poder apreciar mejor el espectáculo. Sakuragi recostado entre sus piernas, sujetando su polla entre sus manos mientras, con los ojos cerrados, se la tragaba entera, subiendo y bajando la cabeza intentando abarcarla entera en su garganta.

Su mano empezó a jugar con sus testículos amasándolos con cierta rudeza, volviéndolo loco. Su otra mano empezó a seguir el compás que marcaba el ritmo de su cabeza, deslizándose sobre la base.

De repente el pelirrojo detuvo sus maniobras mirándolo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Sopló a lo largo del pene, logrando que se le erizara el bello de todo el cuerpo.

- _¡Aaaaaah! ¡Hanamichi! – _un grito gutural salió de su garganta cuando Sakuragi se metió uno de sus testículos en su boca, succionándolo. La mano seguía masturbándolo sin parar mientras su boca hacía estragos. Sus piernas se abrieron inconscientemente doblando sus rodillas al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo en el espacio que había entre sus testículos y su ano. No sabía que la zona perianal fuera tan sensible.

- _Hanamichi…_ - su mano temblorosa se enterró entre las hebras rojizas. - _¡Dios! ¡Creo que me voy a correr! _

Sakuragi volvió a meterse la ardiente erección del moreno en su boca, succionándola con fuerza. Sentía los testículos duros bajo sus manos. Le faltaba poco. Se sacó la erección de su boca y trepó por su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con el moreno. Se apoyó sobre un codo y siguió masturbándolo con la otra mano.

- _Quiero verte la cara cuando te corras… - _Fue toda la explicación que le dio al moreno cuando éste lo miró con cierto fastidio al perder la calidez de su boca en su entrepierna.

- _Do'ahhhhh –_ la mano lo estrujó con fuerza logrando que se corriera sobre ella. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo rendirse al placer que nubló su mente mientras su pecho subías y bajaba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los marrones de Sakuragi que lo miraban sonrientes.

- _Eres lo más sexy que haya visto jamás_ – embobado contemplaba como la sonrisa iba apareciendo en el níveo rostro de Rukawa.

- _Que cursi eres Do'aho ¡Ah! – _ la mano de Sakuragi que aún sujetaba su miembro semi-erecto lo estrujó.

- _Hanamichi – _Sakuragi lo corrigió.

- _Hanamichi – _la hermosa sonrisa del pelirrojo volvió a aparecer en su rostro antes de inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo.

Probar su sabor se le hizo extraño, pero la ternura del beso apartó cualquier pensamiento absurdo que le impidiera disfrutar de aquella caricia.

Sus manos, que inconscientemente estaban agarrando las sábanas con fuerza se enterraron en la cabellera rojiza profundizando el beso.

Al separarse Hanamichi soltó el pene de Rukawa que ya empezaba a perder volumen, y con la mano aún cubierta del semen del moreno alargó el brazo para alcanzar la bolsa de la farmacia que estaba al borde de la cama. Le dio la bolsa a Rukawa mientras el volvía a ponerse a cuatro patas sobre él. Descendió ligeramente para sentarse sobre sus talones entre las piernas abiertas de Rukawa que ahora se entretenía sacando el lubricante de la caja. Sus manos se detuvieron al sentir un dedo acariciar su entrada. El pelirrojo empezó a pasar sus dedos en una moción circular alrededor de su ano con lo que supuso eran los restos de su semen.

Momentáneamente sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, Rukawa todavía con el lubricante en la mano. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sin embargo Rukawa asintió. Sakuragi sonriendo volvió a inclinarse sobre el moreno para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Cogió el bote y volviendo a sentarse sobre sus talones se entretuvo aplicando una cantidad generosa de gel ante la atenta mirada de Rukawa.

- _¿Preparado? - _ el moreno parecía haberse quedado mudo. De nuevo asintió.

Su corazón dio un respingo al notar un dedo intentando hacerse paso en su ano. Sakuragi se mordía el labio inferior con cara de concentración. Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron.

- _Intenta relajarte… - _viendo al pelirrojo realmente serio entre sus piernas logró sonrojarlo. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentado no pensar.

La intrusión en su ano se hizo mayor al notar como el dedo había logrado entrar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mirando el techo.

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _… Si - _ de repente el dedo empezó a moverse dentro de él. Era una sensación muy extraña - _¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Para! – _el dedo se detuvo.

- _¿Te he hecho daño? – _podía apreciar la preocupación en la voz del pelirrojo. Se apoyó sobre sus codos incorporándose levemente para poder mirar al pelirrojo. Al mirarse los dos se sonrojaron profundamente.

- _No… Es… Es una sensación muy extraña…_

- _… ¿Puedo seguir? –_ se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

- _Si – _volvió a recostarse, enfocando la vista al techo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó no concentrarse en el dedo que volvía a meterse dentro de él. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de golpe al notar como el dedo profundizaba más dentro de él.

- _Hmm… _- esta vez la sensación era más placentera.

- _¿Te duele? _– de nuevo se detuvo preocupado.

- _…No_

- _…¿Te gusta? - _ el dedo volvió a moverse. Podía imaginarse al pelirrojo sonriendo.

- _…_ _Si – _de repente el dedo se movió rápidamente en una estocada – _¡Ah!_

- _¿Puedo meter otro dedo?_

Esta vez ni se molestó en contestar. Que hiciera lo que quisiera. De nuevo una sensación de frescura del gel en su entrada y un segundo dedo entrando lo pusieron rígido.

- _¡Para! _– se detuvo al instante. Se incorporó de nuevo sobre sus codos para mirar al pelirrojo que lo miraba intrigado. - …

- _…_

- _Es… Cada vez que pasas por ahí… -_ el rubor que cubría sus mejillas se hizo más notable. – _Es una sensación muy extraña… Es algo que no puedo controlar, ve más despacio… - _volvió a recostarse llevándose las manos para cubrirse los ojos. Era una sensación muy vergonzosa.

- _…_ _Vale. – _El pelirrojo que no entendía muy bien a qué se refería hizo tal cual se lo pidió. Entraba despacio y esperaba que se acomodara a la sensación y cuando sentía que el moreno se relajaba profundizaba y le daba un par de estocadas como había descubierto que le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de meter el cuarto dedo cuando se le ocurrió coger con su otra mano el miembro flácido de Rukawa, quien respondió abriendo aún más sus piernas moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las lentas caricias en su miembro.

Sakuragi sentía palpitar su miembro dolorosamente. Rukawa se deshacía bajo sus dedos sumisamente y el solo hecho de imaginar que pronto podría adentrarse dentro de él lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sacó los dedos de su entrada, logrando que Rukawa abriera los ojos de nuevo. Se inclinó sobre él sin soltar su miembro y lo besó en la boca, metiendo su lengua con calma, hasta el fondo, haciéndole saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer con él. Se separó de él, cogió la caja de condones, se levantó para quitarse los calzoncillos, liberando su polla que orgullosa se alzaba desafiando la ley de la gravedad. Rukawa se incorporó y gateando a cuatro patas sobre la cama agarró el miembro del despistado pelirrojo que intentaba abrir un envoltorio de condones. Ante la atenta mirada de Sakuragi, el moreno engulló la enorme polla del pelirrojo mientras bombeaba la suya propia con la otra mano.

- _¡Aaah! ¡Kaede! – _Su voz ronca salió como un gruñido. Miraba como el moreno disfrutaba chupándole la polla con gula. Lo separó a desgana ante la nublada mirada azulina. – _Vas a hacer que me corra en tu boca – _le susurró sobre sus labios antes de morderlos.

Empujó suavemente al moreno, girándolo para que se pusiera a cuatro patas. Se puso el condón en su henchido miembro y deslizó una mano desde la base de la espalda hasta el cuello del moreno acariciándolo. Su otra mano acarició sus nalgas para después darle una cacheta sorprendiendo al moreno. Su pulgar acarició su ano de manera circular para después meterlo haciendo que Rukawa jadeara expectante.

La otra mano abandonó el cuello del moreno para dirigirse a la entrepierna del moreno, haciendo que separara un poco más las piernas, exponiendo su entrada a Sakuragi que seguía de pie al pie de la cama y se relamía los labios complacido con la vista.

- _¿Preparado?_ – una mano nuevamente se deslizó por su espalda para que pegara la cara sobre la cama y alzara el culo en pompa.

Dirigió su miembro un tanto nervioso a la entrada del moreno empujándolo levemente hacia dentro. Rukawa se tensó y sin empujar más sobre su entrada ubicó una mano sobre el ahora semi-erecto pene del moreno, intentando lograr que se relajara.

Al oírlo gimotear volvió a apretar la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada. – _Shhh… Relájate_

Su voz ronca y profunda pareció funcionar. Volvió a empujar despacio sintiendo como el ano engullía la cabeza de su polla.

- _¡Aaaah! Hmmm Kaede… - _una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de arriba abajo. Empezó a impacientarse. Si tan solo la cabeza se sentía así de bien no podía esperar a arremeter con todo su polla dentro de Rukawa. Los quejidos del moreno lo obligaron a ir más despacio. No quería lastimarlo. Centímetro a centímetro iba adentrándose dentro de él. Al cabo de un minuto ya se había metido por completo dentro de él. Era una sensación maravillosa. Se sentía realmente estrecho y las paredes vibraban envolviéndolo por completo. Sentía que podría venirse en cualquier momento.

Rukawa jadeaba. Se sentía lleno. Estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo vibraba, sentía sus manos temblorosas. Los jadeos y gruñidos del pelirrojo lo excitaban, sentirlo dentro de él le provocaba una sensación de ingravidez que contrastaba con la sensación de llenura al tener la enorme polla del pelirrojo tan dentro de él.

De repente el pelirrojo se movió logrando quitarle el aliento. Se había retirado lentamente para luego arremeter violentamente contra él de una estocada.

- _¡Kaede! – _el pelirrojo se había corrido con tan solo una estocada. Rukawa se había quedado sin aliento, con la mente en blanco.

Solo se percató de lo que había ocurrido cuando sintió la cabeza del pelirrojo apoyarse en su espalda, sintiendo su aliento en su cuello.

Pasados unos segundos Sakuragi, aún con el miembro hinchado, salió de él. Se quitó el condón atándole un nudo y desechándolo en la papelera. Se acercó al moreno que seguía con el culo en pompa, lo giró poniéndolo boca arriba y le abrió las piernas. Engulló su miembro semi-erecto en su boca mientras le metía tres dedos de golpe en su ano a la vez que su otra mano se trabajaba su propio miembro evitando que perdiera volumen.

- _Hanamichi… - _enterró sus manos entre las hebras rojizas mientras sus piernas rodeaban el cuello del pelirrojo apoyándolas en sus hombros.

Cuando sintió que el pene de Rukawa volvía a estar completamente duro, se lo sacó de la boca, se puso otro condón y se acomodó entre las piernas de Rukawa quien lo observaba con la mirada perdida.

Apoyó una mano en el estómago de Rukawa, mientras con la otra se llevaba la pierna de Rukawa envolviendo su cintura.

Posicionó su miembro en la entrada del moreno, y nuevamente empezó a hacerse paso hacia el interior. Su mano empezó a masturbar nuevamente a Rukawa haciéndolo jadear, moviendo sus caderas en el aire.

Hanamichi, excitado, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Rukawa apoyándose sobre un codo mientras la otra mano seguía masturbándolo. Rukawa abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los marrones que nublados por la excitación lo contemplaban embelesado.

Rukawa alargó un brazo para acariciar el rostro de Sakuragi, perdiéndose después detrás de su cuello para acercarlo hacia si y besarlo.

Era un beso fogoso, excitante que los inundó con un agradable calor en el pecho que se disipó por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en sus entrepiernas. Entonces, incapaz de controlarse, Sakuragi arremetió dentro del moreno logrando que gimiera en su boca.

Impaciente Sakuragi volvió a incorporarse sin salir del moreno. Se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Rukawa que lo envolvían por las caderas. Sakuragi cogió al moreno de la cintura para poder penetrarlo hasta la base.

Rukawa se llevó una mano a su erección, masturbándose ante los atentos ojos de Sakuragi que extasiado lo miraba mientras volvía a imponer un nuevo ritmo, penetrándolo lentamente, intentando prolongar el momento.

Cuando vio que Rukawa incrementaba el ritmo de sus caricias perdió el control y empezó a arremeter dentro suyo con fuerza y rapidez moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente. El choque de sus testículos contra las nalgas de Rukawa resonaba con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Rukawa gritaba extasiado con cada estocada que alcanzaba un punto sensible dentro de él. Pronto empezó a convulsionarse, contrayendo los esfínteres envolviendo placenteramente el miembro de Sakuragi que tras una embestida final volvió a correrse dentro del moreno, quien se corrió segundos después estremeciéndose, apretando inconscientemente el miembro del pelirrojo que aún seguía dentro de él.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer lentamente sobre Rukawa. Los dos jadeaban cansados incapaces de pensar en nada. Sakuragi recostado sobre el moreno, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente debido al esfuerzo. Enterró su cara el cuello del otro, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la placentera sensación que todavía recorría su cuerpo entero y que le producía el tener su miembro, todavía hinchado dentro del moreno.

Rukawa, al igual que él respiraba con dificultad. Incapaz de abrir los ojos lo único que era capaz de percibir era el calor del cuerpo de Sakuragi encima suyo y la estrechez de su ano que aún albergaba el pene del pelirrojo.

Al cabo de un minuto el gruñido de Sakuragi que se acomodaba sobre él lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se estaban quedando dormidos.

- _Do'aho, sal de mi… - _

- _…Hmm - _ se estaba haciendo el remolón.

- _Do'…_ _Hanamichi –_ el pelirrojo abrió un ojo. – _Salte…_

- _…No quiero… - _ lo abrazó por la cintura enterrando aún más su cara en el hueco de su cuello dándole un casto beso. Parecía un niño pequeño.

- _Hanamichi…_ - insistió. El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo. Se besaron lentamente en los labios, un beso húmedo y perezoso.

Al separarse Hanamichi apoyó los brazos a cada lado de Rukawa poniendo su peso sobre ellos para poder despegarse de él. Levantó su tronco y miró hacia abajo. Apoyó una mano en el bajo vientre del moreno separándose más y empezó a alzar su pelvis, viendo como su miembro poco a poco salía de esa estrecha cavidad, disfrutándolo. Se paró un segundo recreándose por última vez en la sensación envolvente alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Rukawa, que seguía rodeando al pelirrojo por la cintura con sus piernas, gimoteó al sentir como lo abandonaba. Sakuragi llevó una mano a su entrepierna para quitarse el condón que se arrugaba a medida que su miembro iba perdiendo volumen y al volver a mirar a Rukawa a la cara se lo encontró mordiéndose los labios con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Sakuragi volvió a recostarse sobre él.

- _Aún puedo sentirte dentro de mi – _murmuró flojito abriendo los ojos viendo la enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo.

- _No me importaría repetirlo – _rozó su pelvis con la suya con una mirada hambrienta.

- _Ahnnn… Ahora no puedo moverme… - _se quejó agotado sintiendo el pecho del pelirrojo vibrar encima suyo mientras de descojonaba.

- _Mejor dormimos un rato… _- murmuró conciliador sobre sus labios al ver como los ojos azules se le cerraban. Rodó hacia un lado, quedando tumbado boca arriba y cogió del brazo al moreno tirando de él hacia si haciendo que girara quedando encima de él. Con un último esfuerzo Rukawa se acomodó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, abrazándolo por la cintura y enredando una pierna entra las suyas.

- _Hm_… _Sí, pero no ronques. – _Sakuragi volvió a reír. Cogió la sábana arrugada que colgaba de un lado y los cubrió a ambos con ella.

- _Tendrás que acostumbrarte… - _fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, seguido de un sonoro bostezo.

Rukawa, con una sonrisa en los labios se dejó llevar por el sueño y las caricias en su cuello, cayendo rendido en los brazos de Sakuragi.

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **Ahora sí que sí. Llegó el fin fin. Deseo que os haya gustado, que lo hayáis disfrutado y que os quedéis con un buen recuerdo de esta historia. Aunque sea el último capítulo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto, así que no os de pereza comentar! ;D

¡Muchas gracias a TODOS los que habéis leído el fic! ¡Muchísimas gracias a TODOS los que habéis dejado un review en alguna ocasión, cuando habéis podido! ¡Y** Muchisisisísimas** **gracias** a los que fielmente me habéis dejado un review en todos los capítulos, venciendo la pereza!

** ¡GRACIAS! **


End file.
